Twins
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Lemon in Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin (slight Miku x Len)**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran, Incest, Lime or Lemon (jika memadai dan kalau bisa XD) dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

" _Apa salah aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri?"_

 _Gadis berambut teal dengan gaya khas twin tailnya kini tengah terdiam mendengarkan curhatan seorang gadis honey blonde di sampingnya. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa pertanyaan dari sahabat blondenya. Ia tahu bahwa cinta yang dimiliki temannya ini salah tapi dia juga tak bisa egois karna ia pun merasakan cinta yang sama pada seseorang._

" _Pernikahan antara saudara kandung itu di larang. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis teal itu._

" _Entahlah... Mungkin merelakannya dengan gadis lain akan lebih baik." Kata sang sahabat seraya menunduk sedih saat mengatakannya._

" _Bagaimana jika aku gadis yang di pilihnya?"_

 _Gadis honey blonde itu menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap sang sahabat. "Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin kau menyukai dia, lagi pula jika kau adalah gadis yang dipilihnya maka..." Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap awan. "Mungkin kita takkan bisa menjadi sahabat lagi." Sambungnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bruk!

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tak mau melihat wajah busukmu itu lagi!"

Marah. Itu sudah jelas, apa lagi kemarahan Rin saat ini karna ulah sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang paling di percayai malah membuatnya kecewa. Rin menatap marah pada Miku yang kini tengah duduk tersimpuh di lantai karna dorongan kuat yang ia lakukan. Pakaian yang belum terkancing, rambut tidak tertata rapih serta isakan tangis kini membuat Miku terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini, namun hal itu malah perasaan Rin semakin kesal.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku." Ucap Miku lirih yang di selingi dengan isak tangis.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku dengar darimu lagi!" Rin melemparkan tas sekolah milik Miku pada pemiliknya dengan kesal. "Jangan kau tunjukan wajahmu padaku lagi! Dan mulai sekarang persahabatan kita berakhir!"

Bruk!

Rin membanting pintu dengan keras sebelum menguncinya. Ia tak perduli dengan ketukan dari luar beserta permohonan maaf dari mantan sahabatnya itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan kesal ke arah sebuah kamar yang menjadi awal kejadian, dan disana ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya menunduk, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Dengan cepat Rin melangkah ke arah tempat tidur di sebrang milik pemuda blonde itu dan mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk jeruk dengan mata, hidung dan mulut di bagian depan lalu melemparnya ke lantai dan menginjak- ijak boneka tersebut dengan emosi memuncak.

"Pembohong! Pembohong! Kau! Miku! Semuanya pembohong!" Teriak Rin histeris seraya menginjak- injak boneka kesayangannya itu. "Apa artinya boneka pemberian kalian ini huh?! Munafik! Kalian berdua munafik! Boneka ini hanya kebohongan yang kalian berdua berikan bukan!" Tanpa terasa air mata Rin kini menuruni pipinya.

"Hentikan!"

Suara bentakan dari pemuda yang terdiam itu pun membuat Rin terdiam. "Apa masalahmu jika aku ingin bersama Hatsune-san?! Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku!" Kata Pemuda itu, mungkin dia kesal dengan teriak tuduhan yang di berikan Rin padanya. "Cukup! Berhenti mengatur hidupku hanya karna kau kakak kembarku!"

"Aku membencimu Len."

Rin berlari keluar dari kamar meninggalkan pemuda bernama Len itu yang kini menatapnya sendu. Sejujurnya ia memang kesal dengan perkataan Rin tapi apa yang di katakan gadis itu tak sepenuhnya salah dan juga tak sepenuhnya betul. Dia memang berbohong, dia memang munafik tapi itu hanya sebagai kedok untuk menutupi perasaannya bahkan sekarang pun rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengar orang yang paling ia sayang membencinya. Dan itu resmi salahnya, seharusnya ia tak terbakar emosi seperti ini.

"Maaf."

TBC

Sesuai janjiku. Ini cerita pengganti Police in Academy. Untuk alurnya sendiri, sepertinya sudah kadaluarsa karna banyak yang pakai tapi sebodo amat yg penting aku curahin apa yang di otakku XD.

Trima kasih sudah mau baca ff ini, aku harap kalian mau review cerita abal ini.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Chapter 2: Perhatian

_Menurutmu apa yang paling berpengaruh di dunia ini?_

 _Cinta? Ataukah kasih sayang?_

 _Mungkin bagi sebagian orang berpendapat seperti itu_

 _Tapi..._

 _Semuanya itu adalah 'Hasil' dari awal sebuah perhatian._

 _Karna tanpa adanya perhatian maka semua itu tidak akan pernah terwujud._

 _-Go Minami Asuka Bi-_

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin (slight Len x Miku dan Kaito x Rin)**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, ide pasaran, Incest, Lime or Lemon (jika memadai dan kalau bisa XD) dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **.**

" _Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."_

 _Isakan pilu terdengar di dalam sebuah gang kecil yang cukup sepi pada dini hari seperti sekarang dan disana seorang gadis kecil terlihat tengah meringkuk di bawah bayangan. Tak ada luka atau pun memar di tubuhnya namun isakan pilu itu seakan mengatakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya gadis itu memang merasakan sakit dan luka namun bukan luka luar yang ia rasakan tapi luka itu terbentuk di hatinya._

 _Sangat sakit jika kau di perlakukan seakan manusia yang tak di butuhkan oleh orang tuamu sendiri, dan hal itu yang di rasakannya. Dia memang bodoh, tak berguna, dan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang dapat di lakukan oleh saudaranya tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian bukan? Namun, sebanyak apa pun perjuangan gadis ini untuk mencari perhatian dan kasih sayang, sepertinya itu tak ada gunanya lagi._

" _Baka! Kau selalu meninggalkan rumah dan berlari ke tempat ini. Apa kau tidak takut di culik om- om pedo?"_

 _Suara seorang anak kecil kini mengimbangi tangisan gadis itu hingga membuatnya berhenti menangis dan menengadahkan kepalanya unuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara saat ini. Tepat di hadapannya seorang anak laki- laki dengan rambut blonde tengah berdiri seraya mengembungkan pipinya yang malah terlihat imut di bandingkan sedang marah tapi melihat anak laki- laki di depannya, kini gadis kecil itu pun menangis semakin kencang dan hal itu membuat anak laki- laki di depannya kebingungan._

" _E-ekhh... Sssttt... Jangan menangis, nanti kita di marahi kalau kau menangis seperti itu. Lebih baik kita pulang lagi pula Chichi dan Haha mencemaskanmu." Kata anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangan._

" _Bohong! Chichi dan Haha tidak menyayangiku! Mereka hanya sayang padamu!"Kata gadis kecil._

 _Anak laki- laki itu pun menghela nafas karna pada kenyataannya yang di katakan gadis itu benar. "Setidaknya pulanglah untukku."_

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Jika mereka tak menyayangimu, maka aku yang akan menyayangimu. Jika mereka tak memberikan perhatian padamu, maka aku yang akan memberikannya padamu. Jika mereka tidak memberikan cintanya padamu, maka aku akan memberikan seluruh cintaku untukmu." Kata sang anak laki- laki itu mencoba membujuk si gadis kecil. "Aku akan selalu melindungi dan bersama Rin-chan. Jadi, ayo pulang dan jangan hiraukan Chichi dan Haha, anggap saja hanya ada aku disana." Sambung anak laki- laki itu._

" _Onegai..." Tambahnya seraya memelas._

" _Wakatta! Tapi Rin mau Len-chan tetap di sisi Rin..."_

" _Ya, Len janji akan tetap bersama Rin-chan selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah kaki mengiringi perjalanan Rin dalam diam, rasanya terlalu sepi hari ini di bandingkan biasanya. Biasanya ia selalu berangkat bersama Len namun semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau bersuara duluan. Rin tau dia begitu egois menghadapi ini semua tapi bukan berarti ia mau dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bukankah ini sudah biasa Rin? Bukankah kau memang sendiri sejak awal? Bukankah kau memang tak di butuhkan di dunia ini? Suara- suara di otak Rin kini mengalir merdu seakan mengejek kehidupan gadis itu.

"Len..." Gumamnya kecil.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berjalan dan kini akhirnya ia sampai pada tujuannya. Kakinya kini melangkah ke dalam kelas dalam diam hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali. Di bangku belakang dekat jendela, seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah berbincang dengan teman di bangku depan hingga matanya kini melihat Rin lalu dengan sengaja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain hingga membuat teman yang di ajak ngobrol tadi pun kebingungan. Melihat sikap pemuda itu membuat Rin menunduk dan kembali melangkah ke bangkunya dalam diam.

Sepi.

Mungkin itu hanya deskripsi Rin saja karna pada kenyataanya kelas itu cukup ramai terlebih beberapa menit sebelum masuk seperti sekarang. Tapi, perasaan sepi benar- benar menyelimuti Rin terlebih satu- satu teman yang ia miliki saat ini telah mengkhianatinya bersama dengan orang yang di cintai malah membuatnya semakin merasa sendiri. Apa ini hukumannya atas perasaan terlarang yang tercipta dari dirinya? Atau ini hukuman atas keegoisannya selama ini? Ia tak tau yang mana tapi ini adalah hukuman Tuhan untuknya, pasti.

Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Rin tetap tak menemukan bekal makan siangnya, padahal tadi pagi ia belum sarapan. Tunggu, betapa bodohnya ia saat ini hingga lupa bahwa tak mungkin ada sarapan atau bekal untuknya karna orang yang biasa menyiapkan semua di rumah telah membencinya. Dengan rasa lapar yang menyerang perutnya Rin pun keluar kelas setelah menghela nafas meratapi kebodohannya saat ini yang tanpa di sadari telah menjadi perhatian dari pemuda blonde yang ia tatap tadi pagi.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, mungkin saja ada makanan yang ia bisa beli tapi kakinya berhenti saat tangannya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari di saku, sungguh betapa bodohnya dia hingga lupa bahwa ia tak membawa uang sama sekali hari ini. Langkahnya kini berputar arah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, setidaknya jika ia tak mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya maka ia bisa sedikit membuang kelebihan beban pikirannya saat ini. Rin mendudukan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon di halaman itu lalu menutup matanya mencoba meresapi hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut honey blondenya.

' _Apa masalahmu jika aku ingin bersama Hatsune-san?! Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku!'_

' _Cukup! Berhenti mengatur hidupku hanya karna kau kakak kembarku!'_

Ucapan yang membekas di pikirannya kini malah terus mengiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak bermaksud membatasi pemuda itu sama sekali. Saat tengah merenung dengan pikirannya sesuatu malah mengenai kepala Rin hingga membuat gadis itu membuka mata terkejut dan menengok kesana- kemari untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang melakukannya namun tak ada siapa pun kecuali dia disana. Merasa tidak ada siapa pun selain dia di tempat itu, kini pandangannya berubah pada object yang di lempar tadi ke arahnya. Ia melihat sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang terbungkus gulungan tisu tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, karena rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi kini Rin mengambil sesuatu itu dan membuka pembungkusnya.

Jeruk.

Di dalam bungkusan itu berisi sebuah jeruk segar yang benar- benar membuat Rin kembali terkejut. Siapa orang yang memberikannya ini? Dan seingat dia tak ada pohon jeruk di sekolah ini. Bagaimana orang itu tau buah kesukaan Rin atau ini hanya kebetulan? Apa kah ini Tuhan yang melempakan ini padanya karna tau hambaNya tengah kesusahan. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada seseorang yang iseng melempar gumpalan tisu itu pada Rin dan lupa bahwa di dalamnya ada buah jeruk. Tapi jika benar seperti itu, siapa yang melakukannya?

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, Trima kasih yang sudah baca jangan lupa reviw. Yang Login reviewnya sudah ku balas ya. Dan untuk yang gag login aku balas disini.

Ayane HikaHikari: gag papa kok. Dah review jga aku bersyukur banget. Dan ini udah update.

Ok sekian untuk balasan review dan sekarang ada sedikit cerita tambahan nih. Silahkan Baca.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membantunya?"

Seorang gadis berambut teal tengah berdiri di belakang seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah menatap seorang gadis dari balik tembok dalam diam. Gadis teal itu tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa mau sang pemuda padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjauh agar gadis yang di pandanginya bisa bebas.

"Bagaimana pun dia tetap saudaraku." Jawab sang pemuda yang sebenarnya malah membuat gurat kesedihan terlihat jelas dari wajah gadis teal itu.

"Itu bukan alasan sesungguhnya bukan?"

Pemuda blonde itu berbalik dan menatap bingung ke arah gadis di belakangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaanmu lebih dari itu bukan? Kau mencintainya kan?" Kata gadis teal seraya menunduk menutupi air mata yang kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sekali saja, dapatkah kau melihatku seperti melihatnya? Tak bisa kah kau memberikan hatimu untukku? Aku mencintaimu tapi mengapa sedekat apa pun kau disisiku rasanya terlalu jauh untuk menggapaimu?! Kenapa?!" Sambung gadis itu yang entah mengapa membuat sang pemuda kesal.

"Bisa hentikan ocehanmu itu?! Aku muak dengan apa yang kau bicarakan! Dan aku muak dengan dirimu! Aku muak karna kau lebih mementingkan orang yang kau cintai di bandingkan sahabatmu sendiri! Mulai sekarang menjauhlah dariku dan lupakan apa pun yang pernah terjadi di antara kita." Kata Pemuda itu dengan kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian.

"Apa belum cukup pengorbananku selama ini Len?"

.

.

Sekali lagi Trima kasih sudah mau baca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :*.. salam Chuu untuk kalian semua :*

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	3. Chapter 3

_Prang!_

 _Suara dari piring yang pecah menimbulkan perhatian lebih bagi dua bocah berambut blonde yang kini mengendap- endap menuruni tangga rumahnya. 11.00, seharusnya mereka sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun suara pecahan dan teriakan yang mereka dengar sejak tadi malah membuat kedua bocah itu tidak bisa terlelap dan berakhir mengintai keadaan seperti sekarang. Di balik sebuah ruangan minimalis berisikan peralatan memasak, kedua bocah itu dapat melihat orang tuanya mengutarakan kemarahannya satu sama lain. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak boleh di lihat anak- anak karna dapat mempengaruhi mentalnya namun apa yang harus di lakukan jika sudah terjadi? Menyedihkan._

" _Len-chan, Kenapa Chichi dan Haha selalu bertengkar? Chichi dan Haha Gumi-chan tidak pernah bertengkar." Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir polos Rin._

 _Len mengarahkan pandangannya pada kakak kembarnya yang sejak tadi tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari pertengkaran orang tua mereka. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Rin-chan tidak pergi dan tinggal di rumah Gumi-chan saja?" jawab Len sekenanya. Namun tak di sangka, gadis kecil itu menggeleng atas pertanyaan yang Len berikan._

" _Meski Chichi dan Haha Gumi-chan baik, aku tak mau." Ucap Rin._

" _Ekh? Nande?"_

 _Rin kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua manik Aquamarine yang persis sama dengannya itu "Karna disana tidak ada Len-chan." Katanya yang membuat bocah laki- laki itu menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung. "Len-chan sudah berjanji akan tetap bersama Rin-chan bukan? Jadi, Rin-chan takkan pergi kemana pun tanpa Len-chan." Sambungnya._

" _Aku memang berjanji akan tetap bersama Rin-chan tapi, aku tak mau bersamamu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan gadis yang tak suka mandi sepertimu." Ujar Len seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menaiki tangga untuk kabur dari kemarahan Rin._

" _Mou! Baka no Len-chan! Awas kau!" Ucap Rin seraya berlari mengejar Len._

 _._

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin (slight Len x Miku and Kaito x Rin)**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran, Incest, Lime or Lemon (Jika memadai dan kalau bisa) dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **RnR Please...**

.

Rintik Air yang berasal dari shower yang tengah di pakai itu, sama sekali tak mendinginkan kepala pemuda blonde di bawahnya. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia berada di bawah guyuran air tersebut tapi kepalanya tak mau lepas dari bayang- bayang masa lalunya bersama sang kakak kembar. Begitu sulitnya kah bagi hati dan pemikirannya untuk sedikit saja melupakan kedekatan pemuda itu dengan sang kakak. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apakah perasaannya atau rasa bersalah atas kejadian waktu itu? Entahlah, ia pun tak mengerti.

Bugh!

Pemuda itu menghantam dinding berlapis keramik putih di depannya, giginya mengerat menahan emosi yang tak bisa di jelaskan dalam dirinya. Apa yang terjadi belakangan ini adalah penyebabnya, meski pikirannya menganggap itu hanya pertengkaran kecil antar saudara namun, hatinya berkata lain.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

.

Minum susu setelah berendam di air hangat itu benar- benar nikmat bukan? Ya, Len tau itu. Tapi sekarang ia tidak habis berendam bahkan ia hanya mandi dengan air biasa saja, rasanya kurang pas jika ia harus meminum susu. Pandangannya terus menelusuri rak- rak dalam kulkas sambil sesekali mengusap rambut blondenya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di leher pemuda pecinta pisang itu. Setelah cukup lama memilih, kini pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda yang entah dia tak tahu siapa pemiliknya, toh ia tak merasa membeli minuman itu. Len kembali menutup pintu kulkas dan membuka penutup minuman kaleng tadi.

"Itu milikku."

Baru beberapa tegukan yang Len rasakan, kini ia harus menghentikan acara minumnya itu dan beralih pada suara di depan pintu dapur rumahnya. Tepat disana, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang begitu identik dengan dirinya tengah berdiri seraya menatap pemuda itu. Ia menaruh botol minuman yang ia pegang ke atas meja di dekatnya. Suasana terasa canggung bagi mereka berdua, ya sangat terasa terlebih sekarang mereka hanya terdiam seakan ada yang membungkam mulut anak kembar itu.

"Aku lapar." Lagi- lagi gadis itu yang bersuara. Aneh, padahal sejak tadi Len merasa baik- baik saja tapi sekarang? Entah, rasanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan tak mau lepas.

Len hanya bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan akses Rin lewat tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Tidak hanya Len namun Rin pun sama, ia berjalan melewati pemuda blonde disana dalam diam walau sebenarnya pikiran mereka berdua tengah berbicara satu sama lain seakan tengah bertelepati namun nyatanya itu hanya sekedar pemikiran biasa saja. Rin mengambil beberapa sayuran yang telah tersedia dalam bowl besar, jika kalian bertanya mengapa tidak taruh di kulkas? Sebenarnya buah dan sayur yang masih segar lebih terasa manis jika langsung di masak dari pada di taruh di kulkas terlebih Len baru membelinya setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

Pemuda blonde itu memperhatikan Rin dari sudut matanya, di dalam pikirannya ia menimang- nimang apakah Rin bisa memasak atau tidak. Bukan apa- apa tapi yang pemuda itu tau kembarannya itu sama sekali tak bisa di andalkan dalam urusan rumah tangga termasuk memasak, lagi pula selama ini Len yang memasak setelah orang tua mereka telah meninggal dunia. Benar- benar payah, gadis itu malah mencincang tidak jelas semua sayuran di hadapannya. Memangnya masakan jenis apa yang akan di buat oleh Rin? Itu pemikiran Len saat ini.

Seakan tau isi otak Len, Rin pun berkata, "Miso soup-" seraya mencacah sayuran tak berdosa di hadapannya.

Sudah cukup bagi Len melihat perlakuan rin pada sayuran tak berdosa itu, rasanya itu bagaikan penghinaan baginya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendekati Rin lalu memegang tangan kecil yang tengah mencacah hingga pergerakannya berhenti. Rin menengadah keatas menatap Len dengan pandangan kesal. Apa maumu? Kira- kira itulah pandangan Rin saat ini.

"Biar aku yang memasakkannya untukmu, kau duduk saja di me-.."

Rin menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ucapnya yang membuat Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan sikap Rin. Sepertinya ia melupakan pertengkaran mereka saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memban-.." Lagi- lagi perkataan Len terpotong.

"Kau pikir aku hanya anak kecil yang perlu kau urus, huh?"

"..."

"Kau mau aku menurutimu seperti dulu layaknya anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa pun?"

"..."

"Kau mengatur hidupku seperti sebelumnya?"

"Rin.."

"Cukup! Jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu lagi!"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantu, itu saja. Jika kau tak mau aku memban-..."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah berusaha untuk membantuku!"

Tepat setelah perkataan terakhirnya, Rin pun berbalik memunggungi Len dan pergi menjauh dari dapur rumahnya. Len terdiam atas perkataan penolakan gadis itu tadi, kuku- kuku jarinya kini mengepal kuat menahan perasaanya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu jika inilah rasanya saat saudara sekaligus orang yang pemuda itu cintai harus meninggalkannya dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sakit, apakah ini yang di rasakan Rin waktu ia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padanya?

"Argh!"

Bugh!

Darah yang mengalir dari sela- sela tangannya yang memukul tembok adalah bukti bahwa ia memahami letak kesalahannya. Ya, kesalahan yang ia perbuat hingga menyakiti gadisnya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah pemuda shota yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Matanya tak pernah lepas pada gadis honey blonde kini terlihat mengangkat sebuah tong sampah hijau untuk di bawa ke halaman belakang, tepatnya pada pembakaran di halaman belakang. Sudah satu minggu sejak acara memasak tidak jelas yang berujung pertengkaran dan kini hubungan mereka terasa semakin memudar, bahkan mereka seakan tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kalian masih belum berbaikan?"

Suara lembut dari seorang gadis berambut teal sama sekali tak membuat Len melepaskan pandangnya dari gadis di bawah sana. Gadis itu menghela nafas atas kelakuan kurang baik Len padanya, toh sudah biasa ia seperti ini karena pada dasarnya pemuda itu hanya menganggap dirinya cuma sekedar pelampiasaan belaka. Sakit memang, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menjauh dariku, Miku." Kata Len tanpa memalingkan sedikitpun wajahnya pada gadis teal di sampingnya.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin mengobrol denganmu seperti biasa?"

"Kau mengganggu ketenanganku-." Benar, Len memang merasa terusik oleh gadis di hadapannya bahkan ia kini melepaskan pandangannya dan berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi Miku. "Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, jadi jangan menemuiku lagi."

Grab.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja-." Miku memeluk Len dari belakang dengan erat yang membuat pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, sebenarnya jika ia mau bertindak kasar sekalipun pada gadis teal itu, ia bisa melakukannya sekarang tapi ia mencoba mendengarkan permintaan Miku padanya dahulu. "Aku tahu pertengkaranmu dengan Rin adalah kesalahanku, tapi itu semua karna kau menginginkannya bukan?. Lalu apa salahku? Apa salahku jika menuruti keinginan orang yang ku cintai? Apa salahku melakukan yang ku bisa demi orang yang kucintai? Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku seperti pandanganmu pada Rin. Apa aku salah?"

Tidak, gadis itu sama sekali tidak salah dan Len tau benar akan itu karena pada dasarnya dialah kesalahan itu sendiri. Tapi karna kesalahan adalah dirinya maka seseorang harus menerima kesalahan tersebut dan gadis teal inilah yang Len pilih untuk semua itu. Seharusnya ia yang memohon pengampunan, seharusnya ia meminta maaf atas terlibatnya Miku atas kejadian ini. Gadis itu hanya mencintai seseorang sebagaimana wanita seharusnya namun cintanya salah memilih orang.

Dalam diam, Len melepas pelukan Miku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis teal disana yang menunduk seraya menahan tangis dengan mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Len memang tau dirinya adalah kesalahan dalam scenario hidupnya saat ini tapi ia hanya ingin menyangkal itu. Sebanyak apa pun ia mengeluh, sebanyak apa pun ia merasa dirinya tidak berarti tapi ada seorang gadis yang dapat menepis segala hal tentang itu. Ya, biasanya gadis itu yang meyakinkannya dengan perkataan penyemangat meski dia sendiri sedang menangis. Bodoh memang, tapi hanya gadis itu yang Len cintai, dan gadis itulah yang kini telah lepas dari genggamannya.

Kaki jenjang miliki Len terus melangkah di dalam koridor hingga sudut matanya melihat sesuatu yang membuat pemuda blonde itu berhenti. Pandangan Len kini beralih pada sosok gadis honey blonde yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda ocean blue yang ia kenal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kenal, jika pemuda itu adalah teman sekelasnya atau bisa di bilang sahabat bagi Len. Ada urusan apa pemuda itu dengan adiknya? Tanpa sadar Len mengepal erat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

Balasan Review Bagi yang tidak Login. Yang Login silahkan cek PM. Bagi Readers silahkan skip kalau mau bagian ini. Dibawah ada sedikit lanjutan cerita, jangan lupa di baca ya.

 _Ayane Hika-Hikari:_ Trima kasih udah di koreksi. Jujur aku gag tau nama akunmu berubah jadi siapa jadi aku masih pakai nama akun lamamu aja. Dan maaf baru balas curhatanmu sekarang XD. Yang pasti sekarang udah gag gajekan dirimu? Trima kasih udah Review.

 _Guest:_ Yah,,, gimana bilangnya ya. Mungkin memang agak plin plan tapi dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Nanti akan di tampilin kenapa dia terkesan seperti itu kok. Trima kasih udah Review

.

Yo, Minna.

Ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Atau mungkin sudah di lupakan? Aku yakin sih lupa. Maaf banget baru bisa update, alasannya? Hummm.. sudah saya beritahu di ff Shinigami Lolita. Untuk ff lain akan saya update dalam jangka waktu agak lama, dan kayanya Police in academy bakal lanjut. Mungkin saya akan lanjutkan Shinigami Lolita dulu karna gag ada yang minat baca jadi saya slesaikan biar lanjut ke sequelnya aja.

Untuk ff ini, kemungkinan bakal beda slide setiap chapternya tergantung mood dan permintaan para readers juga sih. Tapi yang pasti Cuma ada slide Rin dan Len.

OK kita lanjut dulu sedikit ffnya ya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau bisa datang, Rin?" tanya Kaito pada Rin yang kini tampaknya tidak terpaku pada perkataannya. "Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" ucap Kaito menjentrikan jadinya beberapa kali di depan wajah Rin.

"A-ahh... Gomen... Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" gadis itu agak sedikit tersentak kaget.

Kaito menatap Rin dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau perhatikan sampai tidak merespon seperti itu?" Kaito berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang Rin namun yang ia lihat hanya jajaran jendela koridor saja dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"A-ah... Sudah jangan di pikirkan, aku tadi hanya merasa ada temanku yang lewat dan aku ada perlu dengannya."

Sejujurnya Kaito masih bingung dengan tinggkah gadis di depannya ini tapi siapa yang perduli?. "Ahh, ya. Jadi bagaimana dengan pembahasan kita tadi? Apa kau bisa datang ke pertandingan basketku minggu depan? Onegai~" Tanya Kaito kembali untuk mendapatkan konfrimasi dari gadis di depannya seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memberikan wajah memelas.

"E-etto... A-akan ku pikirkan lagi."

Pemuda Ocean Blue itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban gadis di depannya, sepertinya ia memang harus menunggu. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau ingin datang berilah kabar terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa memberikan tiket masuk untukmu."

"U-umm." Jawab Rin seraya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Jaa." Kaito berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Rin yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum canggung.

Merasa pemuda ocean blue itu telah jauh, kini pandangan Rin beralih pada deretan jendela di lantai tiga. Memang benar kata Kaito tadi, disana tak ada apa pun bahkan tak ada murid yang melintas disana tapi ia merasakan sesuatu. Entah mengapa tadi ia sangat yakin jika ada yang memperhatikannya disana, ia sangat yakin terlebih perasaannya memberikan gambaran tentang orang yang menatapnya. Ya, seorang pemuda yang sejak dulu selalu bersamanya dan pemuda yang sangat ia kenal betul sosoknya.

"Len."

.

.

Trima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita abal saya. Untuk chapter berikutnya saya tidak bisa menjanjikan dengan cepat tapi setelah update Police in Academy dan Shinigami Lolita, saya usahakan akan melanjutkan ini.

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa saya selalu berpatokan pada Shinigami Lolita, padahal yang review cerita itu dikit banget.

Jujur disini saya cuma mau bilang kalau Shinigami Lolita adalah sosok fantasi liar saya jika saya terlahir kembali dan beberapa cerita nyelip tentang kehidupan saya yang saya rombak sendiri ke dalam alur yang fantasi. Untuk crita Shinigami Lolita sendiri, entah kenapa saya dengaja tidak mengeditnya karna suatu hal. Memang awal- awal ancur banget, tapi sudah mulai terkontrol seiring penulisan saya yang membaik.

Karna dari itu, saya mohon untuk para readers yang menunggu crita ini atau crita yang lainnya di mohon untuk bersabar. Karna saya lebih memprioritaskan Shinigami Lolita untuk cepat tamat dulu. Tapi saya berusaha juga agar cerita lain rampung, tenang saja.

Sekali lagi trimakasih bagi yang sudah menunggu crita saya. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	4. Chapter 4: Penyesalan

_To: Rin_

 _From: Kaito_

 _Subject: Ticket_

 _Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan datang ke pertandinganku nanti?_

Rin menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakan pesan singkat dari teman birunya. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, haruskah dia datang atau tidak? Helaan nafas Rin sekarang mungkin jawabannya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar refreshing di weekendnya kali ini dengan menonton pertandingan basket.

 _To: Kaito_

 _From: Rin_

 _Subject: Re Ticket_

 _Ya, Ya, Ya..._

 _Kau menang. Aku akan ke pertandinganmu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin (slight Len x Miku and Kaito x Rin)**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran, Incest, Lime or Lemon (Jika memadai dan kalau bisa) dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Np:**

" **..." = Bicara**

" _ **..." = Rasa kuat antar saudara**_

 **18+ (anak kecil tolong skip, walau ini lime)**

 **RnR Please...**

.

.

 **.**

Rasanya seperti kencan.

Rin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin saat pemikirannya kini tengah berpikir keras dengan pakaian- pakaian yang ia coba sejak tadi. Padahal dirinya hanya akan pergi untuk melihat pertandingan basket, tapi memilih satu baju saja dia tidak bisa. Ini terasa seperti dia akan pergi kencan. Tidak, Tidak! Rin menggelengkan kepalanya saat kata 'kencan' melintas di otaknya. Dia hanya ingin terlihat rapih saja, tapi pakaian yang ia punya tak lebih dari baju- baju ala laki-laki atau bisa di bilang, tomboy. Biasanya di saat seperti ini Lenlah yang mendandaninya.

"..."

Kenapa di saat seperti ini orang itu harus terlintas di pikirannya? Lupakan. Rin menyambar satu pakaian bewarna orange dan jeans biru tua lalu ia pun segera memakainya. Tak perduli bagaimana dengan penampilannya nanti yang penting ia datang ke pertandingan dengan menggunakan pakaian, bukan dengan telanjang. Sebuah jaket orange bermotif bintang- bintang dan tas ransel sekolah pun menjadi tambahan fashion tidak jelasnya. Sangat jelas, Rin memang bukan ahli dalam bermode dan dia tak perduli dengan itu.

Ceklek! Tap!

Baru satu langkah ia keluar dari kamar, langkahnya sudah terhenti ketika pemuda blonde lewat di hadapannya. Tak hanya lewat, Len pun ikut berhenti melangkah saat pintu kamar yang ia lewati terbuka. Dalam diam ia pun memperhatikan penampilan tomboy Rin dari atas sampai bawah. Biasanya ia yang mendandani gadis itu setiap pergi kemana pun tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa berkomentar dalam hati atas fashion Rin saat ini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Rin berjalan melewati Len tanpa memandang pemuda itu hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia pun menengok ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut dengan pandangan tak suka. Apa maunya? Ini sudah terlambat karena memilih pakaian, sekarang ia malah di tahan dengan orang yang paling ingin ia hindari beberapa waktu ini. Rin menghentakkan tangannya agar genggaman tangan Len terlepas.

"Semarah apapun dirimu kepadaku.-" Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan serius. "Aku tetaplah saudaramu. Jadi, telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Hmm? Apa peduliku? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan untuk mengurus urusan masing- masing? Sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada otakmu itu, huh?" Kata Rin dengan nada mengejek.

"Dengar, Kaito memanglah pemuda yang baik tapi bukan berarti teman- temannya pun sama dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengejek Kaito, huh?!"

"Aku tidak mengejeknya! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, Rin. Aku lebih mengenal Kaito di banding dirimu."

"Dan aku yakin Kaito bukanlah orang brengsek sepertimu."

Tanpa memperdulikan apa balasan perkataannya Rin pun berbalik dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Len yang terdiam menatapnya.

.

.

.

11.45

Rin melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kanannya seraya terus berlari ke arah gedung tempat pertandingan Kaito berlagsung. Sudah sejak tadi mulutnya mengumpat segala hal atas apa yang ia lalui sebelum sampai sini. Benar- benar menyita waktunya yang cukup berharga, menyebalkan.

Kakinya semakin kencang berlari ketika matanya melihat pintu gedung yang di tuju, semoga tidak terlambat. Tepat saat Rin membuka pintu, suara peluit terdengar nyaring dalam ruang tersebut dan di ikuti dengan sorak soray para penonton yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan hari ini. Dia benar- benar telambat.

Dengan perlahan Rin mendekat ke arah lapangan tempat pemuda biru yang dibuat janji olehnya tengah bersorak ria seraya saling berpelukan dengan teman setimnya. Tak berapa lama, mata _ocean blue_ milik Kaito menangkap sosok Rin yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri hingga pemuda itu pun mendekatinya dengan senyum kemenangan yang dirinya miliki.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi.-" Kata Kaito pada Rin tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Kau lihat, kami menang!"

"Maaf, tadi aku terjebak macet sampai harus berlari ke tempat ini. Kau tau, jarak dari sana hingga ke tempat ini memerlukan waktu setidaknya setengah jam." Jawab Rin. "Dan selamat untuk kemenanganmu." Sambungnya.

"Yah, aku bisa melihat sejauh mana perjuanganmu datang ketempat ini dari pakaian kusutmu itu."

"Dan aku juga bisa tau sejauh apa perjuanganmu memenangkan pertiandingan hari ini dari bau keringatmu." Rin menjepit hidungnya seraya menyeringai kecil untuk menggoda Kaito yang mendapat respon dengusan sebal dari pemuda biru di hadapannya.

"Ini bau kemenangan."

"Jika semua kemenangan berbau seperti ini, maka aku takkan pernah mengincar kemenangan."

Kaito memutar bola matanya malas saat menanggapi kata- kata Rin. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar- benar ratu dalam berdebat. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kau menang." Kaito mengacak- acak rambut Rin gemas.

"Hentikan." Kata Rin seraya menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari kepalanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Baiklah, Nona." Goda Kaito yang mendapatkan sebuah mimik wajah sebal dari Rin.

"Aku akan mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kita akan pergi merayakan kemenanganku setelahnya. Jadi, tunggu disini, ok?"

Rin menggangguk menanggapi perkataan Kaito sebelum pemuda biru itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sebuah helaan nafas pun mengiringi langkah Rin saat dirinya mendudukan diri pada kursi penonton. Sepertinya menunggu di dalam lebih baik di bandingkan harus mencari kursi diluar sana yang terasa cukup menyengat kepalanya. Ia harap Kaito membelikan sebuah es krim atas kerja kerasnya berlari hingga tempat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu yang entah mengapa terasa cukup lama bagi Rin hingga seorang pemuda berambut pink mendekatinya. Rin memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam. Ada masalah apa hingga pemuda itu mendatanginya? Tanya Rin dalam hati. Jujur saja, ia tak mengenal mereka walau pemuda itu memakai seragam basket yang sama dengan Kaito.

"Apa kau Kagamine Rin?"

"Iya."

"Aku Yuuma. Aku datang kesini karna Kaito menyuruhku memanggilmu."

"Kaito?" Rin menatap pemuda yang memperkenalkan nama dengan Yuuma itu dengan bingung. "Dimana Kaito? Bukankah dia yang menyuruhku menunggu disini. Kenapa sekarang dia menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku?" sambung Rin.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting berdua denganmu."

"Begitukah? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Rin.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat Kaito."

.

.

.

Sebrengsek- brengseknya seseorang tapi ia tetap takkan membiarkan saudaranya masuk ke dalam kawanan singa bukan? Yah, itu yang di lakukan Len sekarang. Sejak Rin pergi ke tempat pertandingan, sebuah perasaan tidak enak terus mengganggunya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menghiraukan perasaan tersebut tapi bagaimana jika perasaan itu benar adanya? Dia takkan bisa menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan Rin jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang adik. Maka dari itu disinilah ia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan olahraga lebih tepatnya tempat pertandingan basket yang berlangsung hari ini.

Len menatap gedung olahraga yang mulai terlihat lebih sepi dari sebelumnya karena pertandingan telah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya dia telat datang ke pertandingan, tapi siapa yang perduli. Toh, dia datang ketempat ini hanya untuk mencari sang adik, bukan datang melihat pertandingan basket yang berlangsung.

Pemuda blonde itu mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga untuk mencari sang adik yang kemungkinan ada di dalam sana. Namun, sesampainya ia di dalam, Len sama sekali tak menemukan sang adik. Ia hanya melihat gedung kosong tanpa ada siapa pun di dalamnya. Dimana adiknya saat ini?.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Suara hantaman terdengar oleh Len membuatnya terkejut. Ia pikir itu hanya sebuah suara tukang yang tengah memperbaiki gedung tapi, ia sama sekali belum mendengar adanya renovasi di tempat ini. Semakin Len memikirkan suara tersebut, suara itu pun tetap tidak mau berhenti hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran membuatnya mencari asal suara tadi. Len kembali melangkahkan kakinya tapi kali ini untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Len menelusuri gedung tersebut hingga sebuah pintu yang ia tahu adalah sebagai ruang ganti membuatnya yakin. Ya, dia yakin tempat itulah asal suara tadi karena hanya disana suaranya semakin kencang terdengar.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Len mengetuk pintu pintu di hadapannya dengan wajah penasaran. Jujur ia ingin tahu apakah ada orang di dalam sana atau tidak dan tepat setelah ketukan Len yang ketiga, sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari dalam sana namun ini bukanlah sebuah hantaman seperti tadi tapi sebuah suara pemuda.

"Buka! Buka pintunya, br*ngsek!"

Len mengenal suara itu. Ya, dia tau siapa yang ada di dalam sana. "Kaito?"

"Len?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, BaKaito? Kau mengunci dirimu sendiri dan kehilangan kuncinya?"

"Itu tidak lucu, Len! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"He? Kau memerintahku? Apa keuntunganku jika melepasmu, hmm?" Len melipat kedua tangannya menanggapi perkataan temannya yang tengah kesusahan di dalam sana.

"Jika kau tidak cepat melepaskanku maka Rin dalam bahaya, bodoh!"

Len terkejut mendengar bentakan kesal dari Kaito. Rin dalam bahaya? Apa maksudnya?. "Rin? Dimana Rin sekarang?!" tanya Len.

"Yuuma dan yang lain berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Rin saat mereka tahu aku akan membawanya kesini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, maka dari itu mereka mengurungku di tempat ini agar tidak mengagalkan rencana mereka."

Deg!

Firasat Len ternyata benar, ada ancaman besar yang menanti Rin di tempat ini. "Dimana?! Dimana, Rin?!" Ujar Len pada Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat ini. Aku akan membantumu mencari Rin."

Tidak ada cara lain, Len membutuhkan Kaito untuk mencari Rin. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu."

.

.

.

"Benarkah Kaito menunggu didalam? Tapi aku merasa Kaito tidak ada di dalam."

"Begitulah. Jadi, masuk dan temui dia di sana."

Rin masih tetap menatap ragu pada pintu gudang di hadapannya. Sungguh, Hati kecilnya terus mengatakan bahwa Kaito tidak berada di dalam sana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengikuti panggilan Kaito atau menuruti hati kecilnya? Ia benar-benar ragu akan semua ini.

Kriet...

"Ayo masuk." Ujar Yuuma sesaat setelah membuka pintu gudang yang mendapati anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Gelap. Satu kata yang Rin tahu saat ini. Rin menengok kesana- kemari mencari sosok biru tapi ruangan gelap itu benar-benar membutakan pandangannya. Sungguh, tempat ini benar- benar gelap bahkan ia hanya bisa melihat cahaya dari balik pintu gudang yang ia masuki tadi. Apa yang di pikirkan Kaito hingga menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini. Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang bagus dari gudang gelap dan lembab ini? Padahal di gedung olahraga pun lebih baik di bandingkan gudang.

Bruk! Ceklek!

Rin berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu yang ia masuki saat terdengar bunyi keras dari sana. Keadaan gelap tadi semakin gelap tatkala pintu yang ia masuki tertutup. Tunggu, tertutup? Rin berlari ke arah pintu dengan panik, ia pun mencari- cari knop pintu gudang. Meski sudah menemukan knop pintu namun berkali-kali Rin mencoba untuk membuka pintu tetap saja tidak mau terbuka. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?.

"Buka! Tolong buka pintunya! Aku mohon buka!" Rin berteriak panik saat pintu di depannya ini tetap tidak mau terbuka. Tak hanya berteriak, beberapa kali Rin menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. Seharusnya ia menuruti kata hatinya tadi.

Ctak!

Lagi- lagi ia di buat terkejut saat cahaya terang dari lampu di gudang itu menyala sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Apa lagi sekarang? Itu yang di pikiran Rin. Rin berbalik berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam gudang ini hingga matanya menangkap beberapa pemuda di belakangnya. Siapa mereka? Rin tidak sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka hingga matanya memperhatikan seragam basket yang mereka pakai saat ini. Rin merasa ia pernah melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Ah ya! Dia ingat! Itu adalah seragam basket yang sama dengan seragam Kaito dan Yuuma tadi.

"Siapa kalian?! Dan dimana Kaito?!"

"Kaito?" Rin menengok ke arah suara itu berasal. Di sampingnya terlihat Yuuma tengah menekan saklar listrik yang berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter dri tempatnya berdiri. "Kau ingin tahu dimana orang bodoh itu berada, hmm?"

Yuuma berjalan perlahan kearah Rin. "Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tertidur pulas setelah berteriak- teriak di ruang kosong." Kata Yuuma dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ruang kosong?! Kalian menyekap Kaito?"

"Hey, mengapa kau memikirkan Kaito? Harusnya kau memikirkan keadaanmu saat ini." Yuuma memegang dagu Rin perlahan dan menggangkatnya agar gadis blonde itu menatap dirinya.

Duak!

"Aaargghh! Gadis sialan!" Umpat Yuuma saat Rin menendang tepat pada selangkangannya sehingga ia mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegang bagian yang tertendang tadi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan padaku tapi jika kalian macam- macam, maka aku akan menelpon polisi!" ucap Rin yang mendapatkan tertawaan dari orang- orang disana. "Aku tidak bercanda! Aku akan menelpon polisi jika kalian tidak membebaskanku sekarang juga."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Sebuah gelengan dari Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Aku bahkan sudah bertanya pada orang-orang disini tapi mereka tetap tidak mengetahuinya."

"Arrgghh! Sial!" Len mengacak- acak rambutnya kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka mencari tapi tetap tidak menemukan hasil. "Dimana kau, Rin?"

" _Tolong aku."_

Deg!

Kaito menatap temannya yang tiba- tiba terdiam itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar? Mendengar apa?" Tanya Kaito yang semakin bingung. Apa yang Len dengar? Sungguh ia hanya mendengar suara keramaian di tempat ini saja.

" _Kumohon tolong aku."_

"Itu suara Rin! Suaranya sangat jelas"

"Kau sudah tidak waras? Tak ada suara Rin yang terdengar oleh telingaku."

"Tidak... Tidak... Ini serius! Aku mendengar suara Rin. Dia meminta pertolongan! Aku harus menolongnya."

" _Tolong aku, Len."_

Suara- suara itu terus menggema di otak Len. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Rin, ia yakin itu. Ia harus menolong Rin tapi sebelumnya dia harus mencari saudara kembarnya itu. Dan sekarang semakin Len memikirkan dimana Rin, semakin terarah hatinya pada suatu tempat. Tempat? Ya benar! Sekarang Len tahu dimana Rin berada. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Len berlari mengikuti instingnya meninggalkan Kaito.

"He-hey! Ck! Dia ini."

.

"Kau yakin dia ada di dalam sini?"

"Aku yakin."

Kini disinilah mereka, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gudang yang terkunci. Sejujurnya Kaito tidak yakin dengan insting Len yang pemuda blonde sebutkan saat di jalan. Tapi melihat keadaannya saat ini, ia hanya bisa percaya dengan insting Len. Semoga temannya ini tidak salah. Bukannya enggan membantu tapi jika hasilnya salah, mereka hanya menyia- nyiakan waktu di tempat ini.

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku disini, lebih baik pergilah!" Kata Len seraya bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu di hadapannya.

"Kau selalu saja memaksaku dan bodohnya aku mau mengikuti keinginanmu." Jawab Kaito seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bergeser sedikit aku akan membantumu. Ingat, kau berhutang es krim padaku"

"Aku akan menraktirmu es krim, tenang saja."

.

.

.

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

Tubuh Rin menggeliat tak menentu saat tangan-tangan kasar para pemuda itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Pakaiannya telah terbuang entah kemana dan hanya meninggalkan bra yang di angkat ke atas hingga memperlihatkan kedua payudaranya dan sebuah celana dalam yang menutupi area pribadinya. Ia terus saja berontak namun apa daya? Kedua tangan dan kakinya tengah di pegangi dengan kencang. Ia tak pernah menyangka pernah akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku!"

Yuuma berjongkok di hadapan Rin, sebuah seringaian ia berikan pada Rin yang terus saja mencoba lepas dari tangan- tangan yang menjamahnya. Pemuda pink itu menyibak celana dalam yang Rin kenakan hingga memperlihatkan area pribadi milik gadis itu. Sesaat melihat gading berwarna merah itu berkedut dan basah, Yuuma tersenyum remeh pada Rin.

"Lepaskan, huh? Tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Munafik!"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin tubuhku menginginkan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Rin, Yuuma membuka kedua bibir vagina Rin dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bagian dalam dari daging itu. Yuuma merasa rontaan Rin semakin menjadi tatkala ia menyentuh area pribadi gadis itu tapi ini belum cukup baginya, ia harus membuat Rin kalah dalam hal ini karena dia sudah berani menendang juniornya tadi.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan menjilatnya."

Kali ini Rin mendapat dua serangan pada tubuhnya. Sebelumnya, beberapa pemuda disana hanya bermain dengan dadanya tapi sekarang mereka pun mempermainkan bagian pribadinya. Ia benci dengan ini, ia tak mau merasakan ini, ia merasa jijik dengan perlakuan mereka tapi, tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau menurutinya. Ia terus merasakan hal yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya terlebih di bagian selangkangannya.

Rin kembali tersentak saat ia merasakan jari Yuuma kini ikut andil bermain di dalam tubuhnya. Ya, pemuda itu memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang vagina Rin hingga membuat gadis itu meringis. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Rin, pertama kalinya sesuatu memasuki dirinya dan itu terasa perih.

"Akh! Keluarkan! Aku tak mau ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"Beruntung sekali. Hari ini aku mendapatkan seorang 'gadis'. Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkanmu lebih baik lagi, sayang."

Tepat setelah perkataan Yuuma itu, kini kedua jari miliknya yang tengah menggesek bagian dalam Rin dengan perlahan pun berubah irama. Yuuma menggesekkan jarinya dengan cepat yang segera mendapat protes dengan Rin yang menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kedua paha gadis itu.

"Ti-Tidak! Hentikan! Aahhnn... Ahh."

"Berhenti? Bukan kah kau menikmatinya, heh?"

"Ku-kumohon hentikan ngghh..." Rin menggigit bibirnya tatkala suara desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Melihat aksi Rin dan Yuuma, orang-orang disana pun tertawa remeh atas pernolakan Rin yang di ikuti dengan jari Yuuma yang semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya disana.

"He-hentikan! Aahhh... Kumohon Hentikan. Hentikan!" Teriak Rin panik tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Yuuma kembali menyeringai tatkala jarinya kini terjepit kuat di dalam Rin. Ia tahu, bahwa Rin akan segera organisme. "Sudah mau keluar, huh?"

"Tidak... Aku... Ahhnnn.!" Rin semakin mengigit bibirnya saat gelombang organisme melandanya.

Rin benci ini, dia sangat benci pada tubuhnya yang merespon perbuatan Yuuma dan menghianati akal sehatnya. Dia benci dirinya yang tidak bisa melawan apa yang para manusia kurang ajar ini lakukan padanya. Andai Len berada disini, andai Len berada disisinya, andai dia mendengar perkataan Len, mungkin sekarang dia lebih baik di banding sekarang.

Setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi chuby Rin. "Len." Panggilnya lirih.

BRAK!

"Rin!"

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka karna dobrakan keras membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua pemuda di ambang pintu, begitu pula dengan Rin. Entah mengapa melihat Len yang menemukannya membuat air mata Rin tak berhenti mengalir karena bahagia. Dia bahagia, Len bisa mendengar penggilan kecilnya.

Len menggeram seraya mengeratkan genggamannya tatkala melihat pandangan di hadapannya. "Brengsek!"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan di layangkan oleh Len yang murka pada Yuuma. Tepat setelah pukulan tersebut, kini keributan besar terjadi di dalam gudang. Aksi baku hantam tak terelakan bagi yang melihat, tapi untunglah disana hanya ada mereka. Meski terkesan tidak seimbang dalam jumlah namun, pihak Len bisa mengimbanginya karena amukan pemuda blonde itu. Sepertinya mereka benar- benar perlu di ajari agar tidak bermain- main dengan milik seorang Kagamine Len.

.

Len mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya, menurutnya hal itu tidak terlalu sakit di bandingkan dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada Rin. Sudah sejak tadi Yuuma dan yang lain berlari kabur dari sana, sepertinya mereka tahu takkan bisa menandingi kemurkaan Len. Len mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rin yang masih terisak dengan pakaian minimnya. Len mengigit bibirnya untuk menyalurkan emosi yang masih belum reda saat ini. Seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat! Bodoh.

Baru saja ia melangkah mencoba mendekat, kini dirinya harus terhenti kembali saat pemuda blue ocean mendahuluinya. Kaito mendahuluinya mendekati Rin untuk menolong gadis malang itu dengan menutupinya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan berusaha menenangkan isakkannya. Lagi- lagi ia kalah cepat, bahkan kalah cepat dengan orang bodoh seperti Kaito, rasanya ia ingin menertawai dirinya.

"Hey Rin... Rin... Kau dengar aku?! Rin!" Len kembali sadar saat mendengar ucapan panik Kaito yang kini tengah mendekap sang adik seraya menepuk- nepuk pipi Rin.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Len berjalan cepat mendekati Kaito lalu berjongkok di hadapan mereka. "Rin... Rin..." Ucap Len seraya mengguncang bahu adiknya.

"Sepertinya dia shock."

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk lebih pastinya."

"Aku akan memanggil ambulance."

TBC

Slesai!

Ampun! Ini ff makin gag jelas dah, Maaf kalau sama sekali gag menarik di scene ini. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita dengan adegan, yahhh you knowlah. Tapi aku harap kalian suka.

Jujur aku bikin deg- degan bgt terlebih ngetik d kampus, pas ada yg buka pintu kelas, rasanya jantung mau copot.

Ok. Ini cerita terakhirku sebelum hiatus.,. kemungkinan aku akan hiatus hingga bulan september atau November atau bisa jadi tahun depan baru on lagi. Yah, gimana nanti juga sih.

Sekian dari saya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	5. Chapter 5: Perhatian

" _Merepotkan."_

" _Sekarang, siapa yang akan mengurus anak- anak mereka?"_

" _Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengurusnya?"_

" _Huh? Kau pikir rumahku tempat penampungan anak- anak?! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak di tampung di rumahmu saja!"_

" _Keluargaku saja sudah susah. Jika di tambah mereka-..."_

 _Genggaman tangan dari sepasang anak kembar yang tengah terdiam di pojok ruangan kian mengerat tatkala perdebatan demi perdebatan antar saudara- saudara mereka semakin menyayat hati. Padahal jasad kedua orang tua mereka baru saja di kebumikan tapi mulai ada perselisihan. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya anak kecil yang baru menginjak 12 tahun. Tak adakah yang memperdulikan kehidupan mereka? Bukankah hampir seluruh orang- orang yang ada di ruangan ini pernah di bantu oleh kedua orang tuanya meski pernah di sakiti juga. Dimana rasa belas kasihan mereka?._

 _Bocah laki- laki itu kini melirik ke arah saudarinya yang mulai gemetar menahan tangis. Mungkin gadis itu sudah tak kuat mendengar ocehan mereka yang semakin menjadi saat harta warisan kedua orang tuanya di pertanyakan. Kejam, mereka hanya memikirkan harta di banding orang- orang yang di butuhkan. Benar- benar kejam hingga membuat anak kecil itu menangis. Cukup! Bocah laki- laki itu sudah tak tahan. Jika memang keluarga besarnya tak menginginkan mereka, hanya ada satu pilihan._

" _Aku yang akan mengurus Rin."_

 _Semua orang kini memandang kedua bocah itu dalam diam. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kalian itu masih kec-..."_

" _Aku yang akan mengurus Rin. Aku takkan membiarkan Rin bersama dengan orang egois seperti kalian!" Kata bocah itu yang membuat gadis di sampingnya menatap dengan pandangan terkejut._

" _Aku akan bersama dengan Rin apa pun yang terjadi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin (slight Len x Miku and Kaito x Rin)**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran, Incest, Lime or Lemon (Jika memadai dan kalau bisa) dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **RnR Please...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya aku pulang."

Len masih terdiam pada posisinya yang terduduk di kursi seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Rin. Sudah seharian gadis honey blonde itu terbaring lelap di atas tempat tidurnya setelah di ijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit atas permintaan Len yang menginginkan Rin di rawat di rumah saja. Dokter memang mengatakan gadis itu shock dengan kejadian yang menimpanya, jadi ia perlu beristirahat. Memang ini tidak terlalu parah tapi rasa khawatir terus saja menyerang hati pemuda blonde itu tanpa menyadari teman birunya berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Tap.

Tepukan pada pundak Len membuat pemuda blonde itu tersadar bahwa temannya masih ada di rumahnya. "Ah. Maaf, aku terlalu khawatir pada Rin hingga melupakan kau masih ada disini." Kata Len.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti ke khawatiranmu. Aku juga khawatir padanya tapi, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam jadi aku akan pulang."

Len mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Kaito. "Trima kasih kau sudah membantuku."

"Umm." Kaito bergumam seakan berkata 'ya'. "Aku akan membuatkan surat untuk kalian berdua besok. Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir dengan keabsenan kalian."

"Sekali lagi Trima kasih. Kau benar- benar membantu."

"Sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk saling membantu sesama bukan-?" Kaito mengambil tasnya dan menentengnya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk Rin." sambungnya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan kedua anak kembar itu.

Len mengeratkan genggamannya pada Rin. "Maaf."

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu."

.

Harumnya masakan dari dalam panci membuat Len tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia yakin jika bubur putih yang tengah dirinya masak ini akan membuat Rin lebih baik. Terlalu percaya diri? Mungkin, tapi hanya ini yang bisa Len lakukan untuk saudarinya itu. Len berjalan ke arah lemari es lalu membuka pintunya. Matanya kini menelusuri isi di dalam lemari es tersebut untuk mencari pendamping makanan dari bubur putihnya. Gatcha! Len menemukan sebutir terlur ayam di dalam kulkasnya, ini pasti akan semakin nikmat.

PRANG!

Suara benda-benda yang pecah membuat Len terkejut hingga ia menatap langit- langit di dapurnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pada kamar di atas dapurnya, kamar saudarinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di atas sana, atau mungkin Rin sudah bangun?. Len menutup pintu lemari es di hadapannya dan dengan terburu- buru ia melepaskan celemek yang ia kenakan lalu berlari ke arah suara tadi berasal. Sungguh, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada saudarinya.

Brak! Pluk! Pluk!

"Tidak! Menjauh...! Menjauh dariku!"

Baru ia membuka pintu kamar saudarinya tapi dia sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari sang adik. Rin berteriak ketakutan seraya melemparkan boneka- boneka yang berada tak jauh dari gadis itu kepada Len. Secara spontan setelah serangan awal di berikan oleh Rin, Len menyilang kedua tangan di depan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk untuk menghalau boneka- boneka itu. Ia mengerti bahwa gadis itu masih ketakutan dengan tindakan pelecahan yang dirinya alami dan hanya ini yang bisa Len lakukan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menunggu hingga kemarahan Rin sedikit mereda atau ia kehabisan 'amunisi' seraya berjalan pelan ke arah gadis yang tengah mengamuk ini.

"Tenanglah, Rin! Hentikan lemparanmu!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Pergi! Pergi dariku!"

"Kubilang-." Len menggapai tangan Rin yang tak jauh darinya lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Hentikan, Rin."

Hanya dengan sebuah pelukan dari Len bukan berarti Rin segera berhenti meronta bukan? Ya, gadis itu masih saja terus meronta di dalam pelukan Len bahkan ia memukul- mukul pemuda blonde itu sekuat tenaganya. Len tahu saudarinya ini masih belum bisa mempercayai siapapun, dan ia tahu rasa sakit dari pukulan Rin saat ini masih jauh di banding rasa sakit atas mental gadis itu yang hancur. Ia mengerti, dan sangat mengerti dengan tindakan Rin saat ini menyadarkannya akan sesuatu tentang kegagalan. Sekali lagi, ya, sekali lagi ia telah gagal melindungi Rin.

Len mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin. "Kumohon, Rin. Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Jadi, kumohon tenanglah." Pemuda blonde itu memejamkan matanya erat saat kembali perkataannya tak di dengar oleh sang adik. Gadis itu masih berteriak histeris.

Kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang terdekat maupun yang di sayang adalah sebuah obat berharga di dunia, di banding obat- obat di rumah sakit ternama manapun. Biasanya orang- orang mengatakan seperti itu. Dan mungkin, obat itu juga yang membuat Rin berangsur- angsur tenang dari amukannya. Ya, Gadis itu perlahan mulai tenang dan menyisakan sebuah isakan pilu di dalam pelukan hangat saudaranya. Mungkin ia lelah dengan amukan panjangnya atau bisa juga ia sudah mulai sadar siapa pemuda yang mendekapnya saat ini. Tapi apapun itu yang jelas gadis itu sudah mulai tenang.

"Len..." Panggil Rin lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa selalu seperti ini?"

"..."

"Semua-..." Rin meremas pakaian Len yang mendekapnya. "Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi, orang- orang itu, bahkan dirimu."

"Mengapa semua orang menyakitiku? Mengapa?! Apa salahku pada kalian?" Isakan pilu kembali terdengar yang membuat sayatan kecil di hati Len.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah dan dengarkan aku." Len melepaskan dekapannya pada Rin lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis itu sebelum menjauhkannya perlahan agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan takkan membiarkanmu di sakiti oleh siapa pun lagi."

"Pembohong..."

Len menatap Rin dengan pedih. Ia memanglah pembohong besar tapi demi orang yang ia cintai... "Aku minta maaf dengan kejadian waktu itu. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku berjanji takkan membuatmu tersakiti oleh siapapun termasuk diriku sendiri." Apapun akan ia lakukan.

"..."

"Aku tau kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku tapi, aku akan berusaha agar mendapatkan kembali kepercayaanmu seperti dulu."

"Aku mau istirahat-," Rin menengadah menatap Len dengan pandangan kosong. "Tolong, keluarlah dari kamarku."

Tak semudah itu mendapat kepercayaan dari orang yang telah tersakiti, Len tahu itu. Len menghela nafas paham, Rin perlu waktu untuk mempercayainya jadi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Baiklah." Len bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk kepala Rin. "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil namaku."

"Aku akan datang untuk menolongmu."

.

.

.

Tuk!

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"..."

Sepertinya Len memang mengganggu Rin yang tengah tertidur sejak beberapa jam lalu dengan suara baskom yang ia taruh di meja dekat tempat tidur gadis blonde disana. Sudah tiga hari Rin terbaring di tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong seperti sekarang. Tidak, tidak hanya seperti ini. Terkadang gadis itu kembali mengamuk seperti sebelumnya saat tiba- tiba saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Memang mimipi buruk itu telah usai di kenyataannya tapi di dalam mimpi dan ingatannya, sungguh itu terasa jelas bagi Rin. Sentuhan mereka, perlakuan mereka, rasanya seperti melekat pada Rin dan tak mau pergi dari tubuhnya. Tuhan, hentikanlah siksaan ini pada gadis malang itu.

"Sudah tiga hari kau belum membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku sudah membawakan air dan handuk, aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar, jika sudah selesai kau bisa memanggilku."

"..."

Len menatap Rin yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Pemuda blonde itu menghela nafas tatkala tak ada perubahan dari sang adik. Selalu seperti ini, Len tahu memang susah untuk menghilangkan trauma tapi ia juga tidak bisa melihat sang adik seperti ini terus. Rin terus saja memberikan pandangan kosong seperti ini, tak ada gerakan yang berarti dari sang adik jika sudah seperti ini bahkan sampai gadis itu tidur kembali. Dia hanya bergerak ketika mengamuk, bahkan jika tanpa bantuan Len, ia takkan pernah makan apa pun lagi. Sepertinya sudah menjadi aktifitas baru bagi Len untuk menyuapi sang adik meski tak terlalu di tanggapi oleh Rin sendiri. Sekarang, gadis itu harus membasuh tubuhnya. Jujur Len agak ragu, apakah Rin akan membasuh tubuhnya atau tetap terdiam seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Tap!

Baru dua langkah Len memijakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, kini sebuah tangan mencegahnya berjalan lebih lanjut. Len berbalik dan menatap sang adik yang kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"..."

"Jika kau tak mengatakan apapun seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu yang kau mau?"

"..."

Dalam diam Rin mulai mendudukan dirinya perlahan di atas tempat tidur yang ia tiduri. Tangannya menggapai kancing piyama yang ia kenakan dan melepaskannya satu persatu. Setelah seluruh kancing terbuka, gadis itu melepaskan piyamanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Lalu kembali gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya

Deg!

Len terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan Rin yang membuka pakaiannya hingga terdiam kembali seperti sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat saat punggung halus sang adik terpampang di hadapannya. Sial, pemandangan ini bergitu menggoda imannya. Jangan bilang Rin memintanya untuk membasuh tubuh putih itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku."

Tap!

Lagi- lagi lengan mungil itu menghentikannya dalam diam. "Rin?"

"..."

Len menggaruk kepalanya bingung dengan tindakan diam adiknya saat ini. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus apa tapi melihat Rin saat ini sepertinya ia ingin Len yang membasuh tubuh sang adik.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Kau ingin aku membasuh tubuhmu?"

"..."

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku mengetahui yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

Entah sudah sekian kali Len menghela nafas dalam waktu dekat ini tapi hanya itu yang bisa Len lakukan untuk memaklumi kelakuan sang adik. "Begini saja, jika kau memang ingin membasuh tubuhmu maka lepaskan tanganmu, tapi jika kau ingin aku keluar maka pukul aku." Kata Len memberikan jalan keluar.

"..."

Hening...

Tak ada respon. Sungguh, tak ada respon. Rin masih saja memegang tangan Len. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memerahi Rin, tapi jika seperti ini terus takkan ada perubahan. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan pengertian kepada Rin.

Baru saja Len akan membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan pengertian Rin. Sekarang, Len mulai merasa genggaman di tangannya terlepas perlahan. Len menatap Rin dalam diam, sepertinya gadis itu bukannya tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Len tapi ia butuh waktu untuk memahami dan menenangkan diri. Buktinya sekarang dia kembali terdiam saat ia melepas genggamannya pada Len. Gadis itu memang meminta perhatian.

Len tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Rin. "Baiklah, jika ini permintaan kakakku maka aku akan mengabulkannya tapi-," Len mengambil handuk kecil di dekat baskom lalu memasukannya ke dalam air sebelum ia memerasnya. "Kau harus membasuh tubuhmu yang lain, tubuhmu yang tak boleh ku jangkau, mengerti?."

Len mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur berukuran _singel bed_ milik Rin, tepatnya di belakang sang kakak kembar. Ia menatap punggung putih itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan handuk basah itu pada permukaan punggung sang adik. Tangan Len mulai mengusap perlahan, keatas, dan kebawah hingga seluruh punggung itu terbasuh oleh handuknya. Ia kembali memasukan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air dan memerasnya. Ia memegang tangan kiri Rin dan kembali mengusapkan handuk kecil itu pada tangan kiri dan pundaknya berulang. Tak hanya tangan kiri, perlakuan lembut itu pun ia lakukan pada tangan kanan Rin.

Setelah seluruh punggung Rin terbasuh, Len pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu kembali memasukan handuk ke dalam air dan memerasnya sebelum ia duduk di hadapan Rin. Len menyibakkan selimut bagian kaki Rin sedikit ke atas. Tak hanya selimut, Len pun menaikkan celana piyama yang Rin kenakan hingga ke lutut lalu tangannya mulai kembali bergerak untuk membasuh kedua kaki Rin secara bergantian dengan perlahan. Setelah merasa selesai, Len pun menyodorkan handuk basah itu pada Rin.

"Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri."

"..."

Rin tetap saja terdiam seperti sebelumnya, ia juga tak menanggapi sodoran handuk basah Len tapi ia menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan, Rin kembali menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur lalu memejamkan matanya. Tidurkah? Len tak tahu. Jangan bilang jika gadis itu juga ingin Len menuntaskan basuhan pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau menginginkanku untuk membasuhmu lebih lanjut."

"..."

"Sungguh, aku tak mengerti yang kau mau jika kau hanya terdiam seperti ini, Rin."

"..."

Len benar- benar bingung dengan Rin. "Baiklah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku jadi aku akan keluar. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu a-..."

Len sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Pemuda itu membelakkan mata tatkala dengan perlahan tangan mungil Rin menyibakkan selimut yang ia kenakan hingga tubuh bagian depannya terlihat jelas di mata Len. Sungguh, ini benar- benar gila! Len menatap tak percaya ke arah Rin.

"Tu- Tunggu! Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"..."

Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tak tahukah Rin bahwa ia akan membangunkan sesuatu yang berbahaya jika terus seperti ini. Tapi jika melihat Rin saat ini bisakah ia melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri. Tidak, pasti bisa! Tapi mungkin ia hanya butuh perhatian. Len yakin Rin pasti tak bermaksud menggodanya, pasti. Len memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu kembali menatap Rin.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja aku melakukannya."

Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu kembali menyeolupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air dan memerasnya, tak hanya itu ia pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah cukup tenang, Len mulai membasuh tubuh bagian depan Rin. Dengan perlahan Len membasuh tubuh Rin dari pundaknya, secara berulang ia mengusapkan handuk itu pada pundak dan tulang selangka Rin. Len menelan ludahnya sesaat tangannya yang mulai turun itu mengelus permukaan kenyal tubuh Rin. Kenyal dan lembut itu yang Len rasakan, bagian pucuknya yang berwarna merah muda itu begitu mengundang Len untuk di kulum dalam mulutnya, rasanya ia menjahili kedua puting itu. Sial! Ini benar- benar gawat baginya. Dengan segala yang Rin punya saat ini malah membuat sesuatu di balik celananya membesar dan mengeras. Ia harus menuntaskannya segera.

Setelah tubuh bagian depan Rin terbasuh, Len kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dengan menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Rin perlahan. Jantung Len terus saja berdebar semakin kencang tatkala bagian kewanitaan Rin terpampang jelas di depan mata. Vagina berwarna merah muda dengan bulu- bulu halus yang tercukur rapih benar- benar menggoda Len untuk melahapnya. Len memejamkan mata tatkala pikirannya mulai tidak fokus lalu kembali membukanya setelah merasa cukup tenang. Ia mulai menaruh handuk kecil itu pada paha kenyal Rin dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sungguh, 'adik' kecil Len mulai terasa sakit sejak tadi, 'ia' terus saja meminta untuk di keluarkan. Cukup! Jika lebih dari ini mungkin ia takkan bisa menahannya lagi, Len pun menarik selimut Rin untuk menutupi tubuh sang adik. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah meja kecil dan menaruh handuk kecil itu pada baskom dan hendak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan kembali menahannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Len berbalik untuk menatap yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali. Aku hanya akan menaruh ini saja."

"Jangan pergi."

Tes..

Setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi chuby Rin yang membuat Len terdiam.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi."

TBC

Huaaa! Apaan ini! Ya Tuhan. Maaf kalau jelek, sungguh saya juga mikir ini jelek bgt. Maaf kalau ga memuaskan. Oh ya, untuk chapter depan, jujur saya bingung banget. Mau langsung lemon atau ga, soalnya ada dua pilihan di otak saya. Sungguh, saya bingung.

Hmm, kalau gitu saya serahkan pada readers sajalah. Jadi saya akan membuat Lemon jika ada yang minta walau 1 orang. Tpi jika tak ada yang minta atau review, ya kagak jadi ya XD. Ok segitu dulu, sekarang balas Review yang gag on.

Guest: Thank's buat reviewnya. Hahaha,, aku seneng di bilang gitu. Makasih banget ya, tetap baca ff saya . Trima kasih

Segitu dulu chapter kali ini. Trima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Salam,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	6. Chapter 6

_"Jangan pergi."_

 _Len berbalik untuk sekedar menatap saudara kembarnya itu. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali. Aku hanya akan menaruh ini saja."_

" _Jangan pergi."_

 _Tes..._

 _Setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi chuby Rin yang membuat Len terdiam._ _"Kumohon, jangan pergi."_

 _Dengan perlahan Rin bangun dari posisi tidurnya hingga membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnnya kini terjatuh bebas di pangkuannya. Kembali mendapati tubuh Rin yang tak terbalut apapun, membuat Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun di sekitarnya._

" _Pakailah pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu di luar." Len melepas genggaman Rin pada lengannya dengan lembut sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar._

 _Grab!_

 _Len menghentikan langkahnya tatkala tangan mungil yang ia yakini milik sang adik, kini melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang seakan tak mengijinkannya pergi._ _Bahkan sekarang ia yakin bahwa punggungnya telah basah oleh air mata sang adik yang terus saja keluar meski sedang memeluknya. Mungkin benar perkataan orang- orang bahwa, punggung seorang pria adalah tempat ternyaman untuk bersandar. Dan sekarang Len mengerti maksud orang-orang tersebut._

 _"Bersihkan diriku_

 _Len menyeringitkan dahinya bingung atas pernyataan Rin kali ini. Bersih? Bukankah ia baru saja di mandikan oleh Len? Jika ia ingin dimandikan lagi dengan tegas Len harus menolak! Karena resiko gadis itu masuk angin pun bisa terjadi._ _"Jika kau tak puas dengan bantuanku membersihkanmu, maka mandilah sendiri."_ _Dengan perlahan Len mencoba melepaskan pelukan Rin namun, gadis itu malah mempereratnya yang membuat Len menghela nafas. "Apa maumu sebena-"_

 _"Bersihkan aku dengan sentuhanmu." Len terdiam tatkala gadis di belakangnya ini mengatakan keinginannya dengan suara serak. "Kumohon, bersihkan aku dengan sentuhanmu seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku." sambungnya._

 _Len menundukkan kepalanya mendengar permohonan Rin yang jelas tidak mungkin ia lakukan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bimph!"_

 _Dengan satu gerakan cepat dan tak terduga, Rin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar pemuda itu sebelum_ _mencium Len begitu dalam. Perlahan waktu terkejutan Len pun memudar hingga menyadari kesalahan yang di buat Rin padanya. Len memegang kedua bahu kecil Rin dan mendorongnya untuk menjauhkan pagutan mereka. Apa yang di pikirkan gadis Honey Blonde di hadapannya ini?_

 _"Sadarlah, Rin! Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!" Tegas Len pada Rin. Pemuda Blonde itu harus memberikan nasehat pada gadis di hadapannya walau ia tahu dirinya pun menginginkan Rin lebih dari siapapun._

 _Uraian air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Rin sama sekali tak membuat gadis itu menghentikan dari segala yang ia mulai. Entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Rin seperti sekarang. Lihatlah, gadis yang beberapa hari itu nampak ketakutan dan meraung untuk menjauhi Len, kini malah mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda yang masih memiliki status saudara dengannya._

 _"Sadarlah, Rin."_

 _"Aku ingin kau yang mengambilnya untuk pertama kali, Onii-chan."_

 _"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Rin! Aku ini sauda-"_

 _Bibir Len kembali terbungkam oleh ciuman Rin padanya. Tidak! Sekarang bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, tapi pagutan mereka kali ini cukup panas dan semuanya Rin yang memulai. Kali ini Len di buat terdiam dan bahkan sepertinya pemuda itu mulai terbawa akan arus mereka._

 _Decapan demi decapan mulai terdengar dari pagutan mereka berdua yang kini tak hanya bibir namun lidah mereka ikut andil untuk memeriahkan suasana. Len yang awalnya hanya mengikuti arus dan mencoba untuk membiar Rin bereksplore kini malah memulai langkahnya untuk menang. Kedua tangan Len yang sejak tadi berada di samping tubuhnya kini berpindah pada pinggang rampinh Rin untuk membawa tubuh polos itu semakin dekat padanya._

 _Namun, pasokan udara pada paru-paru mereka mulai menipis hingga membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Benang tipis yang tercipta di antara mereka seakan mengatakan betapa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain. Len menatap Rin yang masih terus meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah nakal-menurutnya-. Kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar di ijinkan untuk menyentuhnyakan?_

 _"Rin, Aku..-"_

 _"Aku ingin kau yang jadi pertama untukku."_

 _Sepertinya Len sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Rin. "Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti setelah ini, mengerti?"_

 _Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Rin membuat Len memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir manis gadis itu sebelum mengangkat dan membawanya lembali pada tempat tidur lalu membaringkannya disana. Perlahan Len mulai ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengungkung tubuh kecil Rin di bawahnya. Dari segala hal yang indah, menurut Len tubuh polos Rin inilah yang paling indah dan memukaunya._

 _"Jangan menatapku terus, baka." Len menatap wajah cemberut Rin yang memerah. Len tak pernah tahu bahwa gadisnya ini benar-benar imut saat merajuk dan membuatnya semakin gemas saja._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Len mulai menyerang leher putih Rin dengan jilatan yang membuat gadis itu mendesah perlahan. "Katakan padaku, dimana mereka menyentuhmu?" kata Len seraya memberikan kissmark di leher Rin._

 _"Ummhh... Sshh..."_

 _Jilatan Len mulai turun melewati tulang selangka dan berhenti tepat saat lidahnya menyentuh bagian yang menonjol pada payudara kiri Rin. Len tersenyum mendapati benda tersebut mulai mengeras hanya karna sentuhannya._

 _Lidah yang sedari menelusuri tubuh Rin kini bertukar kegiatan dengan gigi Len. Len menggigit pelan puting pink itu perlahan dan menghisapnya dengan intens seakan payudara itu bisa saja mengeluarkan susu kapanpun, walau dia tau itu tidak mungkin. Tak hanya mulut, kini tangan Len pun ikut andil untuk memainkan puting sebelah kanan Rin._

 _"Ahhnn... Aahh... Disana, mereka melakukannya disanahh..."_

 _Jari-jari Len yang sedari tdi bermain pada puting Rin kini berubah menjadi remasan lembut. Lengan Len yang menganggur kini mulai menelusuri tubuh Rin kembali dengan perlahan dari perut hingga titik ternikmat yang berada di antara selangkangan Rin. Rambut-rambut halus yang mengelilinginya seakan mengatakan betapa Rin merawat tempat itu._

 _Len menghentikan lumatannya pada payudara Rin hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah terangsang gadis tersebut._ _Dengan wajah memerah yang menahan nikmat seperti ini, benar- benar membuat Rin terlihat begitu seksi di mata Len_ _terlebih saat jarinya menggesek bagian genetikal sebesar biji kacang milik gadis itu. Benar- benar menggairahkan._

 _Dengan lembut, kini Len mencoba memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang ketat milik Rin dan melakukan gerakan in-out disana. Len benar- benar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Melihat Rin yang menggelinjang kenikmatan seperti ini adalah sebuah prestasi bagi dirinya jika mengingat seberapa menolaknya Rin bertemu ddngan dia akhir- akhir ini._

 _"Ouhh... Nnhh... Ahhh..."_

 _"Nikmat, hmm?" Bisik Len seraya melumat cuping telinga Rin._

 _"Ahhhnn.. Mmhhh..."_

 _Tanpa perlu jawaban pasti pun, Len mengerti bahwa Rin benar-benar merasa nikmat di buatnya. Dan jari telunjuk pun kini menyusul masuk ke dalam lubang yang mulai becek akibat ulahnya itu. Kali ini Len tidak hanya melakukan gerakan in-out disana, tapi dia juga meregangkan lubang Rin dengan cara melakukan gerakan menggunting yang di lakukan bersamaan dengan in-out untuk meregangkan otot-otot pada dinding lubang tersebut. Peregangan itu sangat di perlukan jika mengingat yang akan masuk nanti ukurannya akan berkali-kali lipat besarnya dari ukuran jari Len._

 _Len menyeringai tatkala dirinya menyadari salah satu yang bisa membuatnya menang dari pria lain. Yah, memang tubuhnya mungil tapi untuk keperkasaan, ukuran Len cukup di atas rata- rata. Sepertinya nutrisi Len selama ini turunnya ke bagian rudal kebanggaannya._

 _"Unnhh... Lennnhhh... Aku menginginkanmu aahhh..."_

 _Desahan nikmat dari Rin membuat Len tersadar akan pikirannya yang kemana-mana tadi. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Rin?" Kata Len yang masih terus melakukan gerakan in-out di lubang Rin._

 _"Mmhhh.. Ngghh... Ahh Lennn... Aku ingin Penismu ahhhnnn.. Di dalamku sekarang."_

 _Mendengar permintaan Rin, Len pun mengecup dahi gadis itu dan mencabut jarinya dari lubang nikmat milik Rin. Kini dirinya mulai bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang terus berontak sejak tadi di celananya. Dan sesuatu itu kini mengacung keras di hadapan Rin yang menatap benda itu dengan wajah memerah. Melihat wajah Rin yang memerah ketika menatap 'kebanggaannya' yang cukup besar dan berurat ini, Len malah tersenyum. Setidaknya dari tubuh mungil dan wajah shotanya, ia masih bisa terlihat sebagai seorang pria dengan 'keperkasaannya' ini._

 _"Jika kau benar- benar menginginkannya maka memohonlah, Rin." Rin membuang wajahnya saat menyadari dirinya kedapatan tengah memperhatikan penis milik sang kakak._

 _"Katakanlah."_

 _"Aku ... Aku ingin Len."_

 _"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sepertinya bermain- main seperti ini lumayan menyenangkan bagi Rin._

 _"Pe-Penis..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Aku ingin Penismu di dalam Vaginaku!" Ucap Rin sedikit meninggikan suaranya untuk menahan malu._

 _Len tersenyum atas permintaan Rin. "Apapun untukmu."_

 _Pemuda blonde itu mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Vagina Rin. Dengan perlahan Len menekan masuk Penisnya kedalam lubang kecil itu yang membuat Rin meringis pelan. Sial! Padahal baru kepalanya saja tapi rasanya begitu nikmat. Len mengambil nafas perlahan mencoba menenangkan diri, sebelum ia membawa bibirnya mencium bibir Rin untuk meredam suara gadis itu nanti. Len memasukan seluruh penisnya dengan sekali hentakan ke dalam Vagina Rin._

 _"Hmmppphhh!"_

 _Len menghentikan gerakannya untuk menunggu Rin terbiasa dengan penisnya. Ia harus benar- benar membuat Rin nyaman, dia tak bisa berlaku egois karna ini saat pertama gadis- Ralat! Wanita itu. Yah, tapi sepertinya gadis itu menginginkan ia melanjutkannya. Buktinya, pinggul gadis itu kini mulai bergerak meminta kelanjutan. Apapun untuk Rin jadi, Len pun akan mulai bergerak dari sekarang._

 _Dengan perlahan Len mulai menggerakan pinggulnya In-out dari lubang Rin. Bagi Len, ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup sulit. Yah, di saat kau tidak ingin wanitamu kesakitan, kau harus mencoba menahan nafsumu. Len melepaskan ciumannya pada Rin tatkala ia mulai mendengar desahan dari wanita blonde tersebut._

 _"Mmmpph... Ahhh... Aahhh..."_

 _Sepertinya Rin sudah mulai merasakan Nikmat hingga membuat Len sedikit mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang Rin. Kali ini Len pun mengikut sertakan kedua tangannya untuk ikut andil dalam permainan. Len meremas-remas dada Rin dengan gemas. Melihat dada Rin yang melompat- lompat kecil setiap kali sentakan mengundangnya untuk di remas._

 _"Uhhh... Aaahhh... Ahhh.. Le-lebih cepat..."_

 _Mengikuti kemuan Rin, Len pun menggenjot penisnya semakin cepat. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa Rin bisa senafsu ini akan sex. "Nikmat, hmm?"_

 _"Ouhhh... Yeahh... Nikmat... Ahhh... Ahhh..."_

 _Ini benar- benar luar biasa. Rin yang berhari- hari mendiaminya kini bisa berada di dalam kungkungannya seraya mendesah merasakan kenikmatan atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ini sesuatu yang patut di banggakan! Dan sesuatu yang benar- benar membuat wanita di bawahnya ini telah resmi menjadi miliknya seorang._

 _"Aahhh... Ahhh.. Len... Aku... Unghhhh..."_

 _Len mengerti, wanita di bawahnya ini sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Maka dari itu Len mempercepat gerakannya, dia tidak mau gadis itu hanya keluar sendiri di saat pertamanya. Setidaknya mereka harus keluar bersamaan._

 _"Nnhh... Tahan sedikit lebih lama, Rin."_

 _Rin mengalungkan kedua tangan dan kakinya pada Len dengan erat. Mendapat respon seperti ini dari Rin, itu malah mempermudah Len menggenjot tubuh dengan leluasa. Rin benar- benar tau keinginannya, memang gadis yang hebat._

 _"Aahh... Ahhh... Len... Aku sudah tidak tahan... Oughh."_

 _"Sedikit lagi..."_

 _Kali ini tidak hanya Rin, Len pun merasakan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu pun akan segera memuntahkan isi dari penisnya. Dan Rin akan benar- benar menjadi miliknya._

 _Ting Tong!_

 _Suara bel pintu yang menandakan kedatangan seorang tamu sama sekali tak membuat Len berhenti memompa dirinya dalam Rin. Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya jadi, tamu bisa menunggu sebentar bukan? Lagi pula jika tidak sabaran, maka bisa pulang dan kembali lagi nanti._

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

 _"Ahhh Lenn... Aku Keluar Aahhhhnnn..."_

 _Tubuh Rin mengejan tatkala ia berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Merasakan tubuh Rin yang mengejan klimaks, Len pun terus memompa dirinya untuk menyusul Rin mengambil kenikmatan penuh yang akan ia rasakan juga. Tak lama memompa beberapa kali, Len merasakan klimaksnya sudah di ujung. Dan dengan sekali Hentakan terakhir Len pun menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam Rin_

 _"Ughh!"_

 _Ting Tong!_

 _"Buka Pintunya bodoh!"_

_

 _ **~Twins~**_

_

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Hoi! Len!"

Pemuda blonde yang tengah tertidur lelap di salah satu sofa dekat tempat tidur kembarannya itu tersentak bangun dari mimpinya tatkala suara bel pintu dan teriakan orang di luar mengganggunya. Dan dengan spontan, pemuda itu pun segera bangkit dari posisinya menuju ke ruang depan, tepatnya pada pintu utama rumahnya. Sungguh, ia benar- benar ingin tahu siapa yang datang sepagi ini untuk mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Baiklah- Baiklah! Aku datang!"

Ceklek! Kriet!

Len membuka pintu rumah itu setengah dengan wajah yang malas seraya menggaruk rambut blondenya yang acak- acakan. Len pikir siapa yang datang ke rumahnya, ternyata pemuda pecinta es krim yang menyebalkan-menurutnya- inilah yang datang ke rumahnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Dia pikir ini jam berapa?

"Yo, Len."

Len menghela nafas malas. "Ada apa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Aku kesini untuk membantumu. Kurasa kau butuh bantuan untuk merawat Rin jadi, aku membawa Megpoid-san untuk memban... Err... Len..."

Perkataan Kaito tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berganti dengan isyarat mata yang membuat Len bingung. "Apa?" Tanya Len yang tidak mengerti maksud Kaito.

"Ehem."

Kaito berdehem pelan seraya menunjuk pada celana training yang Len kenakan. Len mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas tingkah Kaito hingga dirinya mengikuti arah tunjukan pemuda Ocean blue itu padanya.

"Shit!"

Len menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras karena terburu- buru. Dirinya baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sejak tadi, dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Sial! Dia baru ingat bahwa ia tadi tengah mimpi basah dan sekarang celananya telah basah dengan spermanya sendiri. Untung saja baru Kaito yang menyadarinya, coba bayangkan bagaimana jika Gumi menyadarinya juga, dimana ia harus menaruh mukanya nanti? Dia harus berganti baju secepatnya.

"Ada apa, Shion-san? Kagamine-kun tidak mengijinkan kita masuk ke dalam rumahnya?"

Gumi, gadis berambut hijau itu kebingungan saat melihat percakapan singkat antara Kaito dan Len yang berakhir dengan bantingan pintu cukup keras. Apakah mereka tidak di terima dalam rumah ini?

Kaito berbalik dan menatap Gumi dengan senyum canggung. "Tenang saja. Len hanya lupa untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan saat ku bilang ada seorang wanita yang ikut denganku." Yahh, sedikit berbohong demi kawan, tidak apakan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, jika Kagamine-san memperhatikan penampilannya."

"Yah... Begitulahh..."

 _ **~Twins~**_

"Hahahaha... Aku tak menyangka Pangeran Ice di sekolah bisa berlaku konyol seperti tadi."

"Diam kau."

Kaito benar- benar tak bisa menghentikan tawanya jika mengingat hal yang terjadi saat ia sampai ke rumah ini. Untung saja Gumi sudah berada di kamar Rin, jika tidak mana mungkin Kaito bisa tertawa sepuas ini. Pemuda Ocean Blue ini sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini. Bisa- bisanya teman blondenya itu membuka pintu dengan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan seperti tadi.

"Lain kali sebelum membukakan pintu rumahmu. Ceklah pakaianmu, jangan sampai sisa mimpi basahmu masih menempel seperti tadi. Hahahaha..."

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Tertawalah sepuasmu. Kau sama sekali tak membantuku saat ini. "

"Maaf-maaf." Kaito mencoba menghentikan tawanya meski agak sulit karna baginya itu benar- benar konyol. "Jadi siapa yang menjadi korbanmu kali ini? Miku? Megurine-sensei? Atau Mayu tetanggamu itu?" Yah, meski Kaito sudah berhenti tertawa tapi bukan berarti dia berhenti untuk meledek Len yang alhasil mendapat delikan tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuuma?"

Kaito mengambil segelas jus yang berada di atas meja di depannya lalu meneguknya perlahan sebelum membalas pertanyaan Len. "Mereka mendapatkan skorsing selama 2 minggu dari sekolah."

"Cih!"

"Ada apa?"

Len melipat tanganya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela untuk meredam sedikit kekesalan dalan hatinya. "Mereka hanya terkena skorsing sedangkan Rin menjadi seperti ini. Kau pikir itu sepadan?" Kata Len.

"Yah, meski ku tahu itu terkesan tidak adil, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita bukanlah seorang jaksa, kita hanya seorang pelajar. Ku harap kau bisa memakluminya."

"Bagaimana pun juga ini tetap tidak adil! Kau pikir aku akan menerimanya begitu saja setelah mereka membuat adikku seperti itu?!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Dua pemuda yang tengah beragumen disana kini teralihkan pada suara feminim seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Melihat gadis itu yang tiba- tiba datang, Len pun memalingkan wajahnya kembali dengan malas.

"Sudah selesai, Megpoid-san?"

"Ya, aku sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan pakaian meski sedikit kesulitan." Gumi menatap Kaito dan Len secara bergantian. "Boleh aku berpendapat sedikit?" tanya Gumi.

"Silahkan, tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk berpendapat."

Gumi mengangguk kecil saat mendapat tanggapan dari Kaito. "Kurasa Rin perlu menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Di banding harus terkurung di da-"

"Kau pikir siapa kau hingga mencoba memberikan nasehat padaku?! Aku lebih mengenal Rin di bandingkan dirimu! Rin tidak butuh lingkungan munafiknya! Yang ia butuhkan hanya diriku!" Sela Len dengan penuh emosi saat mendapat pendapat dari Gumi.

"Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia terkurung dan tak bisa apapun. Jika seperti ini terus maka dia tidak akan bisa seperti dulu la-"

"Hentikan cara bicaramu yang seakan kau lebih mengerti Rin di bandingkan dengan diriku! Jika kau masih mau merusak suasana, lebih baik pergi sekarang juga!"

"Hoi, Len! Jangan terlalu kasar seperti i-"

"Keluar!"

Sepertinya kali ini Kaito benar- benar tidak bisa menenangkan Len. Pemuda blonde itu begitu protektif jika menyangkut saudara kembarnya. Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah hingga akhirnya ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mengisyaratkan pada Gumi untuk keluar dari rumah pemuda itu. Yah, setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba untuk membantu Len.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera pergi dari sini. Tapi, kupikir ada benarnya perkataan Megpoid-san tadi dan ku harap kau memikirkannya lagi."

Bruk.

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu kembali menghantarkan keheningan dalam rumah Len. Len tahu bahwa dia memang keras kepala tapi baginya Rin adalah yang terpenting untuk sekarang. Dia tidak mau mengajak Rin keluar dan tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu semakin histeris sendiri. Len benar- benar ingin melindunginya, tapi...

 _"Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia terkurung dan tak bisa apapun. Jika seperti ini terus maka dia tidak akan bisa seperti dulu la-"_

"Cih!"

_

 **TBC**

_

 **HALLO ALL, Maaf banget. Aku ga Update- Update crita, alasanya aku beneran drop saat lihat review d wattpad Aku juga kena WB. Tapi sekarang aku usahain deh mumpung libur ku Up ff ku yang terbengkalai. salah satunya Twins ini, kuharap masih ada yang ingat.**

 **Dan aku minta maaf banget karena malah Up Lemon pas bulan puasa,maaf ya.**

 **Dan sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada "Yuichi Jin" yang sebrnarnya dari beberapa bulan lalu minta aku buat UP ff ini.**

 **tpi aku ga bisa.karna ga tahan buat bikin crita Lemon, ekh tapi skarang ntah kenapa lancar jaya... Hehehe...**

 **Jadi Chapter kali.ini ku persembahkan untuk Yuichi Jin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kriet...

Tanpa ingin membangunkan pemilik kamar, Len memasuki kamar kakak kembarnya dengan perlahan tatkala teman-temannya telah ia minta untuk pulang secara kasar. Kakinya mendekat ke arah tempat tidur berukuran _singel bed_ berwarna orang yang menjadi tempat untuk beristirahat sang kakak saat ini hingga ia menghentikan langkah tepat di samping gadis _honey blonde_ itu.

Mengingat perkataan teman sekelas saudarinya ini, sejujurnya pemikiran Len pun sedikit menyetujuinya namun, entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain. Apakah tak ada jalan lain? Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia menolak, hanya saja ia tidak ingin saudarinya ini semakin ketakutan dengan dunia luar hanya karena keegoisan dirinya lagi. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin hasil terbaik yang bukan dari rasa egoisnya ataupun paksaan teman-temannya.

Dengan perlahan Len menduduki tepi tempat tidur milik Rin sebelum ia mengusap pelan pipi tirus gadis itu. "Rin..." Gumamnya.

 _"Bersihkan aku dengan sentuhanmu."_

Deg!

Tangan yang mengelus pipi tirus itu terdiam seketika tatkala mimpi bejat yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu tak sampai setengah hari itu kembali terlintas di otaknya. Sial! Kenapa harus teringat hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini?! Dengan cepat, Len menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan segala mimpi bejatnya.

 _"Kumohon, bersihkan aku dengan sentuhanmu seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku."_

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa semakin ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, mimpi itu malah semakin jelas d ingatannya. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh mengikuti semua alur yang terjadi di mimpinya. Ingat! Mereka adalah saudara kandung terlebih anak kembar. Merasa pemikirannya yang semakin kacau, Len pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya berniat untuk keluar untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepala dari efek pengaruh mimpinya bejatnya. Ya, ia harus mendinginkan kepala.

"Len..."

Niatan Len yang tadinya ingin mendinginkan kepala kini beralih menatap sang kakak yang tengah memanggilnya. Mata terpejam sang kakak seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah memimpikan pemuda blonde itu hingga terbawa tanpa sadar ke dunia nyata. Saat melihat sang kakak yang masih terpejam seraya memanggil namanya, Len menghela nafas seraya kembali pada posisi duduknya di tepi tempat tidur Rin.

"Kau tau Rin, kau adalah orang yang begitu keras kepala." Tutur Len tanpa memperdulikan akankan perkataannya di jawab atau tidak. "Jika saja waktu itu kau mendengarkan perkataanku... Mungkin, saat ini kau tengah tertawa bahagia dengan semua koleksi manga tidak jelas yang sering kau berikan padaku." Tambahnya seraya tersenyum bodoh tatkala dirinya menyadari bahwa ia hanya berbicara sendiri.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas menyerah sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kakak kembarnya. "Untuk kali ini, tidurlah lebih lama lagi." Tepat setelah bisikannya itu, Len kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kembali seraya memantapkan diri meski sedikit was was dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Len melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju piyama rin dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan sang pemilik dari tidurnya yang indah. Untuk kali ini, Len benar-benar kalah dengan nafsu bejatnya sendiri dan ia mengakui itu tapi, bukankah Rin yang meminta padanya? Meski itu hanya di dalam mimpi? Bukan salahnya bukan? Tidak, sebenarnya ini salah dan Len tahu itu namun, jika ini bisa membantu Rin... Ia akan melakukannya.

Saat seluruh kancing telah terlepas, Len menyibak pelan piyamanya dan menatap tubuh setengah telanjang itu dengan ragu. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya namun, melihat Rin yang tidak memakai bra seperti ini membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa Gumi entah sengaja atau tidak untuk tidak memakaikan bra agar mengundangnya melakukan hal bejat ini. Tidak, ini pure pemikiran mesumnya saja.

Len membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali mendekat ke wajah Rin. "Maaf." Ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir pucat Rin sebelum beralih menjilati leher putih Rin.

Tak hanya sampai disitu tangan Len yang sejak tadi berada di samping tubuhnya kini mulai merayap untuk mengusap perut datar Rin dan perlahan naik hingga mencapai salah satu bukit kembar sang kakak yang tak terlalu besar. Dengan lembut, Len meremas benda lembut nan kenyal itu seraya menimang-nimang ukuran yang cukup pas di tangannya itu. Memang tak tidak cukup besar jika di bandingkan milik Miku bahkan ini jauh lebih kecil tapi, entah mengapa rasanya begitu pas seakan memang di ciptakan untuk dirinya seorang.

Sekarang, Len tak hanya membiarkan lidahnya bermain pada leher Rin, kini benda tak bertulang itu mulai menelusuri jalannya melewati tulang selangka milik Rin dan berhenti pada pucuk merah muda yang mulai menonjol keluar akibat ransangan tangan Len pada satunya. Len memainkan lidahnya pada sekitar puting kiri dan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk meremas kini beganti untuk memilin pelan puting kanan Rin hingga kedua benda itu mengeras keluar.

"Ngghh..."

Len terdiam tatkala lenguhan dari orang yang tengah ia mainkan ini terdengar. Namun, cukup lama Len menunggu tanpa berani melihat wajah sang putri tidur ini, dan saat pemuda itu yakin bahwa Rin hanya mengigau dalam tidurnya, ia pun mulai kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Len ingin membantu Rin tapi, bukan berarti Rin harus mengetahui aktifitasnya saat ini bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya ketahuan nanti. Masa bodo dengan segala hal! Nanti ya nanti, sekarang ya sekarang.

Sepertinya sudah cukup Len bermain dengan bukit Rin. Bukannya ia tak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi namun, kemungkinan akan bangun jika mengingat sudah hampir waktunya matahari keluar, Len mencari strategi aman meski sedikit terburu-buru. Len kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kungkungannya tubuh kecil itu. Tangannya kini berganti melakukan aktifitas membuka celana piyama dan celana dalam yang Rin kenakan lalu meleparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia tak perduli meski nanti dirinya harus mencari pakaian Rin dengan ekstra karena lupa posisi mana tempat dirinya melempar tadi. Setelah seluruh kain yang membungkus Rin sekarang tangan Len membuka kedua kaki gadis itu perlahan dan memposisikannya sedikit mengangkang tepat di hadapannya.

Vagina merah muda dengan sedikit cairan yang mulai mengalir perlahan dari dalamnya membuat Len meneguk ludah menahan perasaan kuat untuk mengagahi Rin sekarang juga. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh melanggar batasannya. Bukankah Yuuma dan teman-temannya belum sampai lebih jauh lagi? Berarti ia hanya perlu membersihkannya dari luar. Kali ini Len benar-benar berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak lebih dalam mengikuti nafsu bejatnya meski sesuatu di bawah sana sudah terasa begitu sesak dan semakin sesak.

Len melebarkan bibir vagina Rin dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan kembali meneguk ludahnya antara was-was gadis itu terbangun juga menahan nafsu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Pemuda itu tahu meskipun begitu banyak wanita telanjang di hadapan tapi, hanya ada satu wanita di dunia ini yang dapat membuatnya hilang kendali dan wanita-tidak! Len yakin bahwa Rinnya ini masih seorang gadis dan gadisnya inilah yang selalu menjadi target dikala mimpi basahnya datang. Menjijikkan? Memang tapi, apa perdulinya? Toh, tak ada peraturan yang melarangnya berhubungan dengan saudara kandung di dalam mimpi. Jadi, Ia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Mmhh..."

Sebuah desahan mulai terdengar tatkala Len menjilati klitoris Rin yang membuat gadis itu semakin banyak memproduksi cairan pre organismenya. Tak hanya itu, kini telunjuk kiri Len mengelus lubang vagina Rin untuk memberikan gadis itu rangsangan tambahan yang membuatnya sedikit menggeliat tak karuan. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah benar-benar terangsang dalam tidurnya. Apakah ini yang di namakan _Sleeping Sex_?

"Ummhh... nnhh..."

Desahan Rin benar-benar membuat Len tidak tahan. Baginya, itu terdengar begitu merdu dan mengundang seakan memintanya lebih jauh lagi melakukannya. "Shit!" Geram Len pelan tatkala menyadari juniornya terasa sakit hanya karena suara desahan Rin.

Tahu kondisi junior yang perlu di tidurkan kembali, tanpa mengubah posisinya yang membungkuk, kedua tangan Len kini ganti pekerjaan dengan membuka kancing zipper dan resleting celananya untuk membebaskan Len junior dari himpitan celana jeans yang ia kenakan saat tadi mengganti celana. Setelah terasa cukup bebas dari kungkungan Len kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi yang sempat terhambat seraya berusaha menidurkan juniornya kembali dengan tangan kanannya.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama saat terakhir kali ia menidurkan juniornya sendiri. Beberapa waktu lalu, juniornya akan di bantu tidur oleh jepitan dari dinding nikmat dari wanita teal yang menjadi sahabat Rin di saat dirinya butuh pelampiasan. Abaikan itu karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah gadisnya, ia harus membantu gadisnya dan juga dirinya tentu saja.

Lidah lunak Len yang sejak tadi bermain di sekitar klitoris Rin kini berpindah tempat pada lubang rapat yang menjadi jalan terjadinya pembuahan. Di dalam sana, lidahnya berkelana perlahan pada dinding di dalam. Meliak-liuk seakan mencari mencari tetesan air yang begitu langka di dalam sebuah botol kosong tapi, ini bukanlah botol sebuah kosong melainkan botol yang terisi penuh cairan dan hal yang perlu kita lakukan untuk mendapatkannya adalah berusaha menarik keluar cairan tersebut.

"Aahh... nnghh..."

Desahan Rin yang sejak tadi seakan tertahan oleh mulutnya sekarang mulai terasa begitu berbeda tatkala bibirnya kini terbuka. Merasakan perubahan desahan Rin, Len tersenyum tatkala dirinya menyadari bahwa lidahnya menemukan titik nikmat Rin terlebih cairan yang semakin banyak ini membuatnya semakin gencar untuk mempermainkan gadis itu.

Len menarik keluar Lidahnya dan menggantikan posisi itu dengan jari tengah lengan kirinya yang langsung mendapat tanggapan sebuah jepitan penolakan dari pemiliknya. Ini hal yang baru bagi tubuh Rin jadi, cukup wajar meski hanya dengan 1 jari tubuhnya agak berontak karena terasa ngilu dan sedikit sakit. Tak perduli dengan penolakan dari tubuh Rin, Len mulai mengocok tangannya pada vagina gadis itu sedikit cepat. Tak hanya vagina Rin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tapi, juniornya pun perlakuan yang pantas dengan lengan kanannya.

"Unngghh... nnnhh..."

Cepat dan semakin cepat Len memainkan jarinya di dalam Rin hingga dalam kurun waktu yang tak begitu lama cairan kental menyembur keluar mengenai wajah Len. Pada semburan pertama memang mengenai wajah Len namun dengan sigap pemuda itu menghisap bibir pink tersebut dan menerima sisanya dengan sukarela. Ini yang pertama bagi Rin mendapat oral meski dalam tidurnya maka dari itu ia begitu cepat keluar karena tak terbiasa. Memang sebagian gadis ada yang jauh lebih susah untuk keluar di saat pertama namun, dalam kasus Rin dia adalah salah satu orang yang sebaliknya.

Setelah merasa seluruh cairan Rin telah habis, Len melepaskan bibir vagina itu dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan cairan di sekitar selangkangan Rin yang menempel. "Belum." Ya, benar. Bagi Rin memang sudah selesai tapi, bagi dirinya ini sama sekali belum selesai. Dia belum keluar sama sekali.

Kali ini Len merapatkan kedua paha Rin dan mengangkat pinggang gadis itu agar sedikit lebih tinggi untuk memudahkan aksesnya nanti. Len akan memasukannya? Tidak, dia masih tahu diri untuk tak terlalu mengikuti segala nafsu bejatnya lebih lanjut tapi, sebagai gantinya ia harus menuntaskan ini dengan cara lain. Len menggesekkan penisnya pada vagina Rin yang masih sedikit basah seraya menahan dirinya untuk tidak menancapkan sang junior pada lubang gadis itu yang cukup menggoda. Setelah merasa cukup, Len mengarahkan penisnya pada paha Rin yang terapit rapat karena Len yang menahannya sejak tadi.

"Kumohon, tetaplah tidur."

Tepat setelah menggumamkan permintaannya, Len menancapkan juniornya di antara kedua paha Rin. Len terdiam tatkala dirinya berhasil menancapkan juniornya pada paha Rin untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Rin sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisi itu tapi, jika gadis itu tak terbangun berarti ini adalah lampu hijau bagi Len bukan?

Len menarik pinggangnya perlahan hingga ujung penisnya lalu menghentak sedikit hingga kepala penisnya terlihat menyembul keluar dari ujung himpitan paha Rin. Kali ini Len tak mau terburu-buru, Rin tidak boleh terbangun cepat maka dari itu ia hanya menghentakkan sesekali penisnya lalu melihat reaksi gadis itu dan terus berulang. Cukup lama ia melakukannya hingga dirinya benar-benar sudah sangat yakin bahwa Rin takkan terbangun, Len mulai menggenjot penisnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Sshh..."

Padahal hanya seperti ini saja tapi, rasanya nikmat. Entah apa yang Rin perbuat hingga dirinya benar-benar kecanduan gadis itu. Setiap hari, tidak! Bahkan hampir setiap dia bersama Rin membuat juniornya mulai terbangun perlahan. Biasanya ia hanya bisa melepaskan sensasi seperti hanya dari permainan solo, mimpi basah atau pelampiasannya pada Miku tapi, kali ini ia bermain sendiri dengan tubuh gadis dambaannya. Padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin membantu Rin tapi, mengapa sekarang ia yang perlu di bantu?

"Unngghh..."

Begitu nikmat dan lebih nikmat lagi tatkala dirinya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Saat pertama berada dalam jepitan paha Rin memang terasa agak susah karena cairan yang terolesi pada penisnya masih kurang namun, sekarang sudah lebih licin akibat cairan pre-cumnya sendiri yang telah keluar. Dengan akses yang licin ini membuatnya lebih mudah menggenjot sesuka hati bahkan suara benturan antara kulit paha Rin dan kulit sekitar pinggangnya terdengar begitu intens.

Len kembali menaikan temponya, rasanya dia telah kehilangan kewarasannya sekarang bahkan biasanya ia bisa menahan diri agar dapat bermain lebih lama tapi, kali ini ia mendedikasikan dirinya agar cepat keluar. Masalahnya, ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum mata _shappire_ yang begitu mirip dengannya itu terbuka dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Tidak! Dia takkan sanggup jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ugh! Rin... Sedikit ssshh..."

Pria itu benar-benar mengejar klimaksnya hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya yang terpejam membuktikan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan, mungkin dia tak sadar ketakutannya sejak tadi bisa saja terjadi dalam kurun waktu tak sampai ia merasakan klimaks.

"Len..."

Deg!

Len membuka mata tatkala suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur memanggil namanya dan langsung menatap mata shappire yang terbuka sayu itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ri-Rin... Ugh!"

"Ngh!"

Klimaks yang di tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya terjadi. Sperma yang sejak tadi di tunggu ke hadirannya kini terlepas begitu saja hingga beberapa semprotan sempat mengenai wajah Rin yang membuat gadis itu mengeluh kaget. Menyadari semprotan spermanya mengenai wajah Rin, Len pun mencabut penisnya lalu menurunkan tubuh Rin dengan terburu-buru sebelum kembali mengocok batang keras itu untuk mengeluarkan sisa spermanya yang kali ini menyembur di tubuh polos Rin.

Setelah yakin bahwa spermanya takkan keluar lagi, Len kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Rin yang masih memalingkan wajah seraya memejamkan mata sejak pertama spermanya mengenai wajah gadis itu seraya mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan.

Sekitar 30 detik segalanya terasa membeku di antara mereka, tak ada satu pun yang memulai pergerakan hingga Rin membuka kedua bola matanya dengan kesadaran yang penuh. Lengan kurus itu kini bergerak perlahan ke arah wajahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh cairan yang sempat mengenai dirinya tadi. Menyadari apa yang Rin sentuh, fokus Len yang sejak tadi menatap Rin kini beralih pada celananya yang masih menggantung di pertengahan paha. Dengan terburu-buru, Len turun dari tempat tidur milik kakaknya lalu membelakangi Rin untuk merapihkan celananya seperti semula seraya menyusun kata-kata yang akan dia gunakan sebagai alasan nantinya.

Ia tak boleh lari dengan apa yang telah di mulainya sejak tadi, maka dari itu hal utama yang harus ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Len berbalik menghadap Rin tatkala dirinya telah cukup rapih berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Namun, niatannya yang ingin meminta maaf malah jadi kembali terdiam tatkala melihat gadis itu tengah memainkan cairan lengket miliknya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari lentik itu.

"Ri-Rin! Kau tak boleh memainkannya seperti itu!"

Len pikir gadis itu akan marah atau yang lainnya namun apa yang di pikirannya berbeda jauh saat melihat gadis itu memainkan sperma di jarinya dengan polos. Dengan cepat Len mengambil handuk kecil di dalam wadah air yang Gumi tadi pakai untuk membersihkan tubuh Rin lalu menarik lengan gadis itu untuk di bersihkan.

"Len."

Len tak memperdulikan panggilan Rin dan fokus pada wajah gadis itu yang tengah ia bersihkan dari cairan sperma. Namun, aktifitasnya terhenti tatkala tangan mungil sang kakak menggenggam jemarinya yang tengah membersihkan. Len memperhatikan lengannya yang di genggam Rin sebelum beralih menatap gadis blonde itu. Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya Rin melepaskan kemarahannya atas perlakuan kurang ajar Len pada tubuhnya tapi, pemuda itu telah siap mendapatkan setidaknya sebuah tamparan pada pipinya.

"Lakukan saja. Pukul aku sepuasmu."

Mendengar jawaban Len, Rin hanya memberikan respon dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi...-" Lengan Rin yang menggenggam Len kini meremat kencang telapak tangan pemuda itu. "Tubuhku... Tubuhku tidak merespon seperti sebelumnya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun jijik saat kau menyentuhku kali ini."

"Hu-Huh?"

 ** _To be Continue_**

 **Yo!** **bertemu lagi bersama saya si author ngaret yang kali ini malah d tambah dengan otak mesumnya #plak.**

 **Maaf, jika aku slalu Update terlalu lama d setiap ffku. Dan maaf kalau kali ini jadi chapter yang full mesum dan sebenernya saya mau masukin adegan Lemon tapi berhubung kemarin sudah ada Lemonnya, Kali ini saya buat lime saja. Dan juga sepertinya akan lebih banyak adegan Lime atau Lemon kedepannya**


End file.
